De los caballeros y otros demonios
by GranHana
Summary: ¡Bienaventurada aquella alma pura que caiga en los juegos placenteros de una súcubo!... y de Milo también
1. Alea iacta est: La suerte está echada

"**De los caballeros y otros demonios"**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Masami Kurumada.

**Warning**: [Lenguaje obsceno][Hetero][Lemon][Oc]

* * *

**[_Notas de Autor_]**

Bienvenidas las críticas constructivas… y para el que quiera quejarse y tirarme tomatazos y/o hacer atentados de muerte: lo siento, no soy Masami Kurumada, sino ya seria millonaria y mas feliz que minero en cápsula de rescate (si si, ya se que ese chiste fue cruel). Si sabes acerca de Demonología tampoco me vallas a matar, únicamente tomé algunas cosas como guía para rellenar el fic, no lo hice totalmente basada en los hechos legendarios o mitológicos.

Bueno, ya saben la mala fama que tengo con los fics largos y extensos… no llego a terminarlos xD… pero tranquilos, que aquí les dejo otro regalito para que me perdonen por la tardanza de mi fic de Shaka… todavía no me he olvidado de él, y espero terminarlo pronto porque la conciencia no me deja dormir tranquila…

Si ya te has pasado por alguno de mis fics anteriormente, ya sabrás a que atenerte. Y si no, pues ¡Bienvenido y muchas gracias por leerme! Y que conste que yo avisé…

El presente fic va dedicado a mi amiga Chelonia... mujer, tu ya debes saber que me caes bien bla bla bla. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes y que te rias mucho! Si no fuera por tu apoyo, de seguro este fic no estuviera publicado.

Y después de estos avisos parroquiales, se despide su servidora, Gran Hana.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

"_Olvidan que aunque el demonio es un Ángel caído, sigue siendo un Ángel y brilla con un resplandor engañoso."_ [Melchor Cano]

-En mi casa hay una fuga de gas y de agua…- el hombre de cabellos azules tarareaba una canción mientras se enjabonaba su musculoso cuerpo -¿Qué tu quieres ver chica mala?...— abrió la llave y se quitó el exceso de jabón – ¿Quieres VER GAS? ¿O VER GOTAS?… ¿Quieres VER GAS? ¿O VER GOTAS?—

Salió del enorme baño de marfil y después de secarse, se puso sus pantalones de lino blanco para disponerse a dormir.

-Buenas noches Clifford—el hombre se despidió de su pequeño escorpión que yacía dentro de una caja de cristal. El peliazul se acomodó en su cama e inmediatamente cayó dormido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la oscuridad de la noche se movía como navegando en suaves olas, aquel ser de falso aspecto humano. Tenía la apariencia de una mujer joven con una belleza no terrenal, con una larga cabellera pelirroja finamente peinada con una diadema de plata, estoicos ojos de fuego con una pupila semejante a la de los felinos, labios carnosos, enormes senos que amenazaban con explotar apenas resguardados por un corsé negro de encaje estilo gótico cuyos hilos rojizos entreabiertos dejaban ver algo de la piel porcelana de su pecho, caderas llamativamente pronunciadas amparadas por un pequeño hot pant negro que se ajustaba con firmeza, dejando desnudos sus piernas desde sus muslos hasta los tobillos, en los que se enrollaba una tirilla que resguardaba una zapatilla de tacón alto de aguja. La mujer parecía sacada de algún video BDSM, contrastando su belleza con un dejo de ambiente lúgubre. Aquel ser era un súcubo.

Voló con sus pequeñas y opacas alas demoníacas que sobresalían de entre sus omoplatos, bajando la altura hasta situarse por encima del autoproclamado santuario de Athenas, en el que se encontraba su principal objetivo. Levitó por encima de la primera casa de arquitectura griega, con enormes pilares de mármol y contrastada con 3 cúpulas, tal vez de origen oriental.

Con curiosidad se asomó por el enorme portal y su atención se centró totalmente en el hombre de cabello lila, el cual enviaba una armadura dorada a una caja del mismo material que la armadura. La aparente mujer de alas demoniacas abrió los ojos sorprendida, relamiendo sus labios golosamente al percibir lo atractivo que se veía aquel hombre de extraños puntos en la frente.

"_¡Muñeco! ¿Todo eso es tuyo?"_

Un cosquilleo interno la inquietó y por unos instantes pensó fugazmente en divertirse un rato… pero se contuvo… había llegado a ese recinto como mensajera, no como súcubo. Suspiró de mala gana, ya después habría tiempo de ocio.

Pasó desapercibida por esa primera casa, al igual que por las 8 casas restantes. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que ese santuario estaba repleto de hombres exquisitamente atractivos procedentes de cualquier parte del mundo. Era un menú bastante variado e interesante.

Notó que había llegado a la casa que necesitaba, pues en la entrada había un grabado en alto relieve con la figura de un escorpión. La mujer súcubo descendió hasta tocar tierra firme y plegando sus alas a su espalda, atravesó el portal con determinación.

::::::::::::::::::

-Clifford ganó la pelea de escorpiones…—el caballero de la casa de escorpio mascullaba por lo bajo a pesar de estar profundamente dormido –Págame la apuesta, maldito Shura…- Milo se volteó inconscientemente para echarse sobre su lado derecho. –Tú también págame Kanon, hijo de la grandísima…

- Milo de Escorpio—pronunció una voz profunda y delgada. El aludido aun dormía e ignoraba el hecho de que alguien había entrado a su dormitorio. La criatura de alas (ahora plegadas a su espalda) suspiró impaciente. Estiró la mano de la cual salían unas largas uñas y haciendo un peculiar movimiento de muñeca, hizo levitar al caballero fuera de la cama para después soltar su agarre telequinético. El hombre de cabello azul soltó un quejido al chocar con su propia cama.

-¡Pero que demon…! ¿Esto es un sueño?—comentó el caballero, aún con los ojos cerrados, estirando sus brazos.

-No...

-Lo suponía. Si fuera un sueño, habría ron y millones de mujeres—el peliazul fue despertando lentamente de su sopor hasta asimilar que no estaba solo. Se frotó los ojos con pereza y los abrió sorprendido al ver a la voluptuosa mujer que lo observaba con aire impetuoso.

La escaneó descaradamente con la mirada, con su usual brillo de lujuria. Le mostró su peculiar sonrisa Casanova que utilizaba cada vez que flirteaba con las féminas (sonrisa tan peligrosa y efectiva como una buena dosis de cicuta) –Aunque por otro lado, la realidad es mucho mejor…-

Milo se incorporó de un salto, aunque no se atrevió a dar un paso más al ver la amenazadora mirada que le lanzó la mujer pelirroja, congelándole la sangre. Reparó en que la mujer no parecía pertenecer a este mundo. Notó las pequeñas alas parecidas a las de un murciélago –alas que no había apreciado antes por tener toda su atención centrada en sus tetas- produciéndole un aspecto sombrío y espectral. El peliazul arqueó las cejas y su sonrisa coqueta se desvaneció completamente.

-¿Quién eres?—Milo se levantó de la cama, poniéndose en posición de combate –Mejor debo decir… ¿Qué _diablos_ eres?—

La pelirroja lo observó con algo de indiferencia, bajó la cabeza en señal de saludo y permaneció calmada.

-Exactamente lo que acabas de decir— comentó en tono neutral –Soy Lilit, segunda marquesa en la línea de demonios a cargo de Aiperos—Milo arqueó las cejas algo escéptico, en su corta vida había vivido muchas cosas extrañas por su propia profesión de caballero, sin embargo le sorprendió el hecho de que los demonios fueran tan sexys. O mejor, se sorprendió al saber que él creía en esas cosas.

-Ajap—dijo con una notoria nota de incredibilidad – ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? ¿Se te perdió el infierno?—escupió con ironía. La criatura de alas demoniacas decidió hacerse la de oídos sordos.

-Pertenezco a la clase de los súcubos y vine a entregarte un mensaje de Aiperos, líder de la sexta legión de…-

-Espera, espera… ¿eres un súcubo?—Lilit asintió. El hombre sacó a relucir su sonrisa picarona, curvando solo un extremo de sus labios –Entonces… ¿Qué estas esperando, preciosura?—Milo se tiró en la cama, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca –Soy todo tuyo—

La 'mujer' giró los ojos al ver la actitud del hombre. _"De tal diablo, tal astilla"_

-Esa no fue la misión que me fue encomendada. Solo vine a transmitirte un importante mensaje—el caballero torció la boca indignado.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de súcubo eres? ¿Para que te pagan entonces? —comentó el caballero con ironía, cuestionando la naturaleza de Lilit. Ésta lo ignoró completamente (como ya había hecho) y continuó hablando.

-Milo de escorpio…- hizo una pausa para captar la atención del peliazul –Eres hijo de Aiperos, mi superior, líder de la sexta legión de ángeles caídos, y una humana griega. –soltó sin anestesia, haciendo una pausa nuevamente para que Milo digiriera lo que le acababa de decir.

"_WTF?"_

-Obvio, y Dark Vader es mi tío, cierto?—el caballero rió estruendosamente –Con razón siempre he sido la oveja negra. La genética nunca falla y más si desciendo de un demonio…-

Lilit frunció el ceño. Odiaba encontrarse con gente burlona, y mas aún cuando aquel mensaje era mas importante que cualquier otra cosa.

-Yo solo soy mensajera, no pienso alegar contigo sobre la autenticidad de este recado—la mujer suspiró. Milo iba a hablar, sin embargo Lilit levantó la mano con autoridad –Escucharás primero—

"_Está buenísima… pero no tiene sentido del humor… que aburrida"_

-Tienes la sangre de tu padre Aiperos, líder de la sexta legión de ángeles caídos al mando de una legión de 36 demonios íncubos y súcubos…

-Si si si, ya se que no es el presidente de la Nasa…- el caballero calló al notar la glacial mirada que le lanzó la mujer de nombre Lilit. –Perdón… continúa- La pelirroja cerró los ojos.

– Tienes su legado dentro de ti, solo que aún continúa dormido. Si me lo permites, podría hacer que tu energía demoníaca fluya. En pocas palabras, puedo convertirte en íncubo si así quisiera—

Milo escuchaba con atención aquellas palabras. Eran demasiadas cosas dichas en tan poco tiempo, difíciles de entender, no por el complejo lenguaje sino por su autenticidad. ¿Qué le garantizaba a él que no fueran mentiras y no un vil truco de algún archienemigo de Atenas?

-¿Y que obtengo si me convierto en íncubo?— se preguntó el caballero

-Un incubo frecuentemente busca experiencias de tipo sexual con sus víctimas femeninas, a quienes posee en pleno sueño o al ojo visible de la persona. Mientras consumen el acto sexual, se absorbe la energía vital de las féminas y…-

-No no no, no entendiste mi pregunta—interrumpió Milo agitando las manos –Ya se que los íncubos son los demonios mas afortunados del universo. Digo, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Estoy seguro de que si me convierto en íncubo, eso traerá algún beneficio para ustedes… o me equivoco?—Lilit cambió su inmutable rostro de piedra para dejar entrever su sorpresa.

-Creo que te he subestimado. Pensé que eras un idiota—comentó la demonio. Milo no se sorprendió por el comentario. –De hecho, tú eres la única conexión que tiene Aiperos con el mundo terrenal – la mujer guardó silencio unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas – En este momento, se encuentra en un proceso de renovación, por lo tanto no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo, así que ha sido imposible que obtenga energía vital por sus propios medios. Tú serías el cordón umbilical entre Aiperos y tierra firme -

Milo ya había escuchado las leyendas que rondaban alrededor de aquellos particulares demonios. Según tenia entendido, las mujeres que resultaban embarazadas de un íncubo tenían niños deformes, pero en casos excepcionales los niños nacían con habilidades especiales como por ejemplo, las de un famoso mago llamado Merlín.

¿Debería creerle a aquella extraña mujer de belleza no terrenal con alas demoníacas? Estaba consciente que Lilit estaba hecha un bombón, pero aun así él era una persona muy desconfiada, a pesar de sus excesivas demostraciones de jocosidad. La observó fijamente con recelo.

Lilit lo notó inmediatamente, tal vez pensó erróneamente que aquel hombre era de esos que hipotecaban hasta el alma con tal de ver un par de tetas, pero ahora comprendió que aquel hombre era mucho mas perspicaz.

Aunque también notó que el peliazul tenía otra debilidad… y era su fisgona curiosidad escorpiana.

"_Bingo"_

- ¿Alguna duda? -

Milo alzó la mano, como si se tratara de un niño pidiendo permiso en clases para ir al baño.

- ¿Ninguna? Excelente – Lilit abrió la boca para continuar su sermón. Milo infló los cachetes tipo Jiggypuff al saber que la súcubo no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

-¡Momentito!—el peliazul corrió hasta situarse al frente de la ventana, asegurándose de que Lilit no pudiera escapar por si se veía acosada por las preguntas-A ver si entendí bien—Lilit lo observó fijamente con su usual e insípida mirada gélida. Se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a escucharlo. –Mi 'supuesto' padre es un demonio que dirige una legión de 36 demonios cachondos, siente que está viejo y que en cualquier momento va a colgar los tennis ¿Y quiere pasarle el legado a su único heredero no-deforme humano?—Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda - ¿Apoco los diablos también mueren?—

Lilit sonrió. Elementalmente, no se había equivocado en cuanto a lo que había pensado sobre la curiosidad de Milo.

- No morimos, solo hibernamos. Con la conexión de sangre que tienes con Aiperos, la energía que obtengas por cada doncella que poseas será transferida directamente a tu padre, y así su hibernación sería muy corta. De hecho, es una ganancia bastante equitativa —

Milo la observó con inquietud, gastando unos segundos de silencio para sacar sus propios resultados.

-¿Y porqué _debería _ayudarle, si el nunca me ha ayudado (ni siquiera se ha manifestado) en los 20 años que llevo de vida?—el escorpiano frunció el ceño, receloso.

"_Este tipo es un hueso duro de roer"_

-Por supuesto que te ha ayudado—la pelirroja comentó como si estuviese ofendida – ¿Qué más quieres aparte de tu inigualable talento y poder, indiscutiblemente heredados? Si no fueras hijo de Aiperos, de seguro no estuvieras aquí como caballero dorado— Milo iba a protestar, pero Lilit no dejó que la interrumpieran, alzando una mano para pausarlo –Eres especial, al igual que los demás caballeros, tu poder proviene de algo inhumano. El vínculo que tienes con Aiperos es tan fuerte como la conexión que posee el caballero de Virgo con Buda, la diferencia es que tú desconocías de su existencia—

Milo arqueó las cejas algo escéptico, iba a preguntarle cómo putas sabía que Shaka era la reencarnación de Buda, sin embargo no quería desviarse del tema. El peliazul frunció el ceño y miró hacia el suelo mientras intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Como era de esperarse, debía tomar una decisión rápidamente. Sin embargo, todavía sentía una espinita de desconfianza en el fondo… pensó infantilmente en que los demonios eran seres malvados y que él no debería ayudarlos o se quemaría en el infierno, aunque a decir verdad la muerte nunca le había preocupado. Mientras los propósitos de su lúgubre padre no interfirieran con la paz de la humanidad y con su diosa Athenea, no veía el problema.

Esos demonios se encargaban de tomar la energía a cambio de placer, ¿acaso eso no era bueno? ¿Un buen polvo a cambio de energía?

-¿Eso afectará mi cosmos?—Lilit botó un suspiro de alivio, al notar que el caballero estaba reconsiderando la oferta.

- En absoluto-

- Así pues si – Milo botó una amplia carcajada y sobó su barbilla – ¿O sea que solo tengo que acostarme con millones de mujeres mientras mi 'disque' padre se recupera? – Lilit asintió – ¡Esa es la vida que me merezco! ¡Cómo te queda el ojo, Hugh Hefner! – el caballero empezó a brincar y a carcajear por toda la habitación. Lilit sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa casa.

-Pero no debe ser cualquier mujer… _de facto_, debe ser pura… 'carne fresca'. No sirven las mujerzuelas con las que sueles copular - el hombre se detuvo, aun sin dejar de sonreír. El comentario no le afectó en lo mas mínimo. –Por cierto, serás un incubo sólo hasta las 12 de la medianoche de mañana.-

-¿Qué? Pero si a las 12 apenas estoy saliendo de mi casa...¿Acaso tengo cara de cenicienta?—Lilit gruñó por lo bajo –Esta bien, esta bien, hasta las 12 de mañana debo buscar una mujer lo mas pura posible, mas limpia que el agua, pasarla al papayo y darle la energía a Alipelos…-

-Aiperos—corrigió la pelirroja

- Bueno, eso, a mi padre – Milo movió la cabeza para volver al hilo de su resumen -… ¿Y es de mi libre elección que quiera seguir en esas andanzas?—Lilit asintió –Mmm… interesante…. Muy interesante…- sobó nuevamente su barbilla, con su singular sonrisa pícara a medio lado. Sin embargo pareció recordar algo y su expresión se tornó confusa –Pero aquí en el santuario ya no quedan vírgenes, todas las amazonas están mas tocadas que el himno nacional… y si quedan vírgenes de seguro son feas, y el Gran Milo de Escorpio NO se mete con feas—el hombre alzó el dedo, dándole firmeza a sus palabras –-A menos que esté demasiado ebrio… -

-¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente _hombre_ como para cumplir con esa sencilla y agradable tarea?—Lilit lo atacó por su lado más fuerte y a la vez tan blando: su orgullo escorpiano. En efecto, dio resultados.

-¡Por supuesto que si soy capaz! ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando, eh?—Milo sintió que su interior rugía de indignación al saber que Lilit no confiaba en él. –Además por ahí dicen que ninguna mujer es fea por donde m…

-Ponte esto—Lilit no dejó que continuara con sus comentarios vulgares, así que se apresuró y le lanzó un collar de plata del cual colgaba un dije con forma de cruz, al lado derecho de la estaca horizontal se formaba una hoz y del otro lado un trueno. Milo lo atrapó en el aire y detalló su peculiar figura. –Mientras tengas este collar, eres libre de elegir entre adoptar otra forma humana, aparecer entre sueños de las doncellas o conservar tu apariencia física—el pelinegro se puso el collar que le llegaba hasta el robusto pecho. –Por cierto, mientras lo tengas puesto no puedes usar tu cosmos-

-¡¿Qué? Dijiste que no me afectaría…

-Es sólo provisionalmente hasta las 12 del día siguiente, después tu cosmos volverá a despertar—aclaró Lilit, riendo interiormente al ver la cara de indignación del peliazul –Todo tiene su precio Milo de Escorpio, agradece que el precio que tienes que pagar es momentáneo. – La pelirroja guiñó el ojo con picardía, logrando que el caballero se tranquilizara. Aprovechó para detallarla descaradamente de los pies a la cabeza como si no la hubiese visto antes, asombrándose con su anatomía tan excitante y con la lujuria que emitía cada poro de su piel.

-Bien, preciosura—el hombre se sentó en el borde de su cama. Relamió sus labios con lascivia, aun sin quitarle la vista a la pelirroja –Deberías experimentar primero conmigo antes de…-

-No, gracias—respondió rápidamente, desplegando sus alas dispuesta a marcharse. Subió una pierna al marco de la ventana, dejando entrever sus glúteos tensionados y firmes, logrando que Milo se mordiera los labios.

- ¿Por qué no?— Milo vocalizó aquellas palabras con un tono bastante seductor, levantándose de su cama para caminar a paso de tigre acechador hacia Lilit. Se acercó por detrás a la criatura que le daba la espalda y posó sus manos a lado y lado de su cuerpo con intensiones de tocarla.

-Ya te dije que no me siento atraída hacia ti — Lilit tomó impulso y con una elasticidad más que asombrosa, le pegó con el tacón en la barbilla, logrando que se alejara.

-¡Auch!—chilló -¿Y porque?— masculló el peliazul, moviendo la mandíbula para mitigar el repentino calambre que lo envolvió a causa del golpe. Lilit lo observó como si fuese obvia la respuesta.

-Los súcubos nos sentimos atraídos por los hombres puritanos… cabe anotar que tú no lo eres—Milo resopló.

-¿O sea que ninguna sexy y recontrasexy súcubo jamás vendrá a mi cuarto a asaltarme a media noche para tener sexo conmigo? ¡Me lleva el chanfle!—

La criatura de alas demoníacas se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, omitiendo nuevamente los comentarios que lanzaba el peliazul.

-Te veo mañana a las 12 de medianoche—

-Pensé que te quedarías vigilando mis pasos -

-No soy tu niñera. Además quiero entretenerme un rato—Lilit empuñó sus manos, logrando que sus falanges tronaran.

- ¿Vas a corromper a alguien por estos lados?—Lilit soltó una risita baja, pero con un tonillo malicioso y travieso. Milo sonrió –De todos modos, en este santuario no encontrarás ningún cuerpo puro… excepto el de Shaka… o bueno eso creo, porque con eso de tener el libro del Kamasutra en su biblioteca personal no creo que tenga esa mente muy limpia que digamos—Milo calló un rato, mientras sacaba cuentas con los dedos de su mano -Aunque aparte de Shaka, Mu siempre ha sido el mas reservado con eso de los temas sexuales, nunca nos quiere contar nada… me late que todavía es virgen… aunque bueno, los calladitos son los peores, de seguro resulta ser un actor porno y no nos quiere contar para no arruinar su buena imagen—

-Me conformo con que no tenga un expediente tan lleno y sucio como el tuyo—

-Oye, a ti no te enviaron hasta aquí a hacer cositas sucias con los caballeros santurrones, o si? – atacó Milo.

-No, pero es un vicio del oficio—la súcubo rió –Además eso a ti no te importa—

-Si me importará, después de que le quite el puesto a Alpelos…

-Aiperos—corrigió nuevamente

-Bueno, a mi supuesto padre que sólo se manifiesta cuando se le acaban las baterías y me necesita a mi para recargarlas—Lilit se hizo la de oídos sordos y salió por la ventana sin despedirse. El caballero la perdió de vista al poco tiempo.

Sonrió y colocándose las botas, decidió salir un rato. Debía comentarle esto a alguien y quien mejor que su sincero, amable y cálido amigo que siempre lo escuchaba sin importar el día ni la hora.

::::::::::::::::::::

-A ver si entendí bien, Milo—el caballero de la casa de Acuario sobó sus sienes, recostando su cuerpo en el espaldar de la cama. Aun estaba cubierto con sus cobijas hasta la cintura y sus ojeras confirmaban que había sido abruptamente sacado de su letargo -Me despiertas a las 4:30 de la mañana para hablar de un sueño erótico en el que se te apareció una…

-Ya te dije que no era un sueño erótico, fue real …–Milo de Escorpio se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, gesticulando mas de la cuenta para darle firmeza a su historia -Tan real como que esa demonio estaba buenísima y mas fuerte que la tercera casa de los tres cerditos…

- El punto es…- Camus lo interrumpió y cerró los ojos, suspirando impaciente -¿Por qué deberían interesarme tus encuentros con golfas y…

-¡Ya te dije que no era una golfa! Parecía golfa, pero era una súcubo y…

-Me importa un bledo lo que sea que tengas que decirme acerca de un demonio vampírico…

-Tu si eres burro Camus, no te falta sino los cuernos – Milo pareció ofendido al saber que su amigo desconociera la existencia de esos demonios tan sexys. –Las súcubos no chupan sangre, extraen energía por medio del placer. Una mamada, paja, roce, metida de punta, o sexo completo equivale a energía pura capaz de poner a funcionar una fábrica entera ¿no es asombroso? —

-_-N'importe quoi._ Ahora vete y déjame dormir—Camus se volvió a acomodar en su cama, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

-Prométeme que me cubrirás la espalda mañana en la reunión que tenemos con el patriarca. No puedo ir porque tengo que completar mi deliciosa misión—comentó con picardía el caballero.

- _D'accord_. Le diré que estás acostándote con cuanta escoba con falda te pasa por el frente porque hiciste un pacto con el diablo—masculló por lo bajo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería dormido.

-No seas aguafiestas Camusirijillo. Acuérdate que yo te reemplacé aquella vez que tenias un entrenamiento en Siberia porque andabas tirando de lo lindo con aquella agente del FBI que vino al santuario…

-Esta bien, esta bien. Yo le invento algo al patriarca con respecto a tu ausencia—

-Gracias Camus, tu siempre tan buen amigo… nunca me toca amenazarte o echarte las cosas en cara para que me hagas un favor—comentó con ironía y una nota de sarcasmo. Le revolvió el cabello a su compañero –Si te portas bien, le diré a Lilit que te consienta un ratito-

-_-Oui_. Ahora lárgate—el caballero de Acuario escuchó que su compañero cerraba la puerta de la habitación. _"¿Quién diablos es Lilit?"_

_

* * *

_

**[N/a]: ¡**Siiii! Aqui estoy yo otra vez, despues de tanto -taaaanto- tiempo en el olvido... bueno, como cosa rara el primer capitulo siempre es descriptivo... no crean que todo será así de aburrido hahaha

Cabe anotar que las expresiones usadas por Camus están en francés. N'importa quoi es una expresión para decir algo así como 'se ven una cosas en este mundo!' o un 'wow' sarcástico. D'accord: De acuerdo. Oui: Si.

De antemano agradezco a todos por pasarse a leer mi historia. No quería hacer sufrir a los caballeros, pero bueno, estaba aburrida en mi casa y pensé ¿Por qué no? Muahahaha

Se despide, Gran Hana


	2. Nolens volens: Quieras o no

"**De los caballeros y otros demonios"**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Masami Kurumada.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es puuuuuuuuura coincidencia.

**Warning**: **LEMMON**[Lenguaje obsceno][Hetero][MuxOc]

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

"_Ningún hombre es hipócrita en sus placeres." [Albert Camus]_

::::::::::::::::::

El caballero de la casa de Aries se recostó en su cama y tomó el libro que se encontraba en la mesa de noche para leerlo como solía hacer 10 minutos antes de prepararse para dormir. El libro mostraba en su carátula un dibujo a mano del siglo XIV. Hojeó las páginas amarillentas y algo desgastadas hasta encontrar la hoja en la que había quedado la noche anterior.

-Narración décima: Alibech se hace eremita, y el monje Rústico la enseña a meter el diablo en el infierno – el caballero sonrió al leer el summary de la historia.

"_Rústico, ¿qué es esa cosa que te veo, que sobresale hacia fuera y no la tengo yo?' señaló entre las piernas del monje_

_-Oh, hija mía- dijo Rústico- es el diablo de que te he hablado; ya ves, me causa grandísima molestia, tanto que apenas puedo soportarle._

_Entonces dijo la joven: Loado sea dios, que veo que estoy mejor que tú, que no tengo yo ese diablo._

_Dijo Rústico: Dices bien, pero tienes otra cosa que yo no tengo, y la tienes en lugar de esto. Tienes el infierno, y te digo que creo que Dios te haya mandado aquí para la salvación de mi alma, porque si ese diablo me va a dar este tormento, si tú quieres tener de mí tanta piedad y sufrir que lo meta en el infierno, me darás a mí grandísimo consuelo y darás a Dios gran placer y servicio, si para ello has venido a estos lugares, como dices._

_La joven, de buena fe, repuso: Oh, padre mío, puesto que yo tengo el infierno, sea como queréis._

_Dijo entonces Rústico: Hija mía, bendita seas. Vamos a meter en el infierno el diablo, para que me deje en paz…"_

-Que historia tan graciosa— fue el último comentario que hizo el caballero, antes de caer profundamente dormido, preso del cansancio.

::::::::::::

La criatura de alas demoníacas suspiró, recostando su cuerpo en el marco del enorme ventanal adyacente a los aposentos del caballero de la primera casa. Lo detalló dormido en su lecho, con su piyama azul cielo entreabierto, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales. La pelirroja se mordió el labio mientras entraba cautelosamente a la habitación.

Se acercó lentamente hasta situarse al frente de él. Le retiró el libro que descansaba en su abdomen y lo acomodó en la mesita de noche. Volteó la vista nuevamente para centrar toda su atención en el caballero de Aries. Notó sus facciones finas, su nariz fileña, su boca entreabierta y los extraños puntos que portaba en su frente. También se dio cuenta de que las cejas del caballero eran tan tenues que tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo con la visión para poder detallarlas.

-Que angelito tan lindo—exclamó lo mas bajo que pudo, pasando ahora su mano por la piyama entreabierta del pelilila, tocando los músculos de su pecho. La extraña mujer no aguantó la tentación, así que levitó impulsada por sus alas sobre el hombre, para caer suavemente hasta sentarse sobre su abdomen. Pasó sus manos firmes por todo el torso del pelilila, degustándose con cada milímetro de su anatomía.

¿Estaría mal si se quedaba un rato en el santuario, antes de ir donde su líder Aiperos? Éste le había dicho explícitamente que el mensaje era sumamente importante, al igual que la respuesta de su hijo.

"_Sólo me entretendré un rato…" _

Acercó sus labios al rostro del hombre y con sumo cuidado le plantó un beso en sus suaves labios. No pudo aguantar la tentación asi que masajeó su pecho y sus brazos, guiando sus manos ahora hacia una parte prohibida. Sus pupilas se dilataron y relamió nuevamente sus labios, dispuesta a deshacer aquella ropa que solo estorbaba en la apreciación de la anatomía del hombre de cabello lila. Posó ambas manos a lado y lado del pantalón de Mu, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, notó que el caballero se empezó a mover en su lecho, semi-despertando de su ensoñación.

Lilit se impulsó lejos del hombre y voló hacia la ventana. Volteó la vista con cuidado y vio al lemuriano bostezando. La súcubo frunció el ceño con una marcada mueca de frustración.

"_Tiene el sueño muy ligero_" pensó, mientras se esfumaba de aquel santuario.

Mu fue despertando de su ensoñación, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Miró sus pantalones y arqueó las cejas, no recordaba haber tenido algún sueño erótico. Se levantó de la cama y notó que realmente estaba erecto. Recordó que la última vez que había despertado tan 'animado' fue hacia años en sus épocas de adolescente, en las que eran demasiado comunes las poluciones nocturnas.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se autocomplació? No lo recordaba tampoco, supuso que fue hacia ya bastante tiempo. Con todo eso de los entrenamientos no había tenido cabeza para pensar en otras cosas. Estuvo levemente tentado a darse un poco de cariño, sin embargo recordó que tenía un montón de cosas por hacer el día de hoy, empezando por sus largos entrenamientos, arreglar unas armaduras, educar a Kiki y reunirse con el patriarca.

-Será en otra ocasión, amigo—susurró el caballero mirando entre sus piernas, al tiempo que entra a su baño personal para una buena ducha de agua fría que aplacara cualquier pérdida de tiempo en sí mismo.

::::::::::::::::

-Mierda…- el caballero de Escorpio descendía las escaleras -¿Dónde carajos voy a encontrar a una virgen en este pinche puteadero?—Milo respiró hondo, intentando pensar con claridad. Hizo una lista mentalmente de las mujeres presentes en el santuario y se dio cuenta que la mayoría tenia una reputación bastante dudosa. Siguió avanzando cuesta abajo, reconsiderando la idea de escaparse del santuario y bajar al pueblo para buscar su objetivo.

Pasó por la casa de Leo y sintió el cosmos de Seiya rondando cerca. De repente un chispazo llegó a su mente. Milo sonrió y bajó las escaleras enérgicamente.

::::::::::::::::

-Buenos días, caballero— habló una voz femenina. Mu dio la vuelta para encarar a la dueña de aquella voz y vio a una mujer pelirroja envuelta en túnicas de color violeta. Le sorprendió el color miel de sus ojos rasgados, casi gatunos.

-Buenos días—replicó el caballero -¿Qué te trae por estos lados, mujer?-

La mujer le sonrió –Pasé por casualidad. Me detuve porque estoy sedienta. ¿Podría regalarme un poco de agua?-

Mu asintió suavemente. Entró a la casa y llenó un cántaro de agua. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando notó que no estaba solo. Detrás de él estaba aquella mujer. No recordaba haberle permitido ingresar a su casa, supuso entonces que la mujer no conocía las normas del santuario que prohibían que cualquier fémina entrara libremente. "_Las reglas están para romperlas"_ habría dicho Milo, el cual, como casi todos los caballeros, pasaba por alto aquella regla de distanciamiento. En cambio él nunca lo hacía.

Le acercó el cántaro y la mujer rozó suavemente sus manos al tomarlo. Se lo llevó a la boca y bebió con suma lentitud. Después bajó el rostro y se echó el cabello hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su esbelto cuello y un escote que el caballero no había notado antes. La pelirroja lo escaneó descaradamente con la mirada.

-Gracias—susurró y sonrió después al ver que el caballero le sonreía igualmente. Se acercó entonces y le lanzó una mirada perturbadora –Dígame, caballero—posó su delgado dedo en el pecho del hombre -¿Como hace un hombre tan atractivo para lidiar con el incesable e insoportable aullido de la necesidad de la carne?—

Mu sintió un calor subiendo por su cuerpo. De seguro aquella mujer era una prostituta y él no lo había previsto. Carraspeó un poco.

-Mujer—le lanzó una mirada dura para ocultar el absurdo nerviosismo que lo invadió –Le pido cortésmente que se retire de mi casa-

-¿Es en serio?— la mujer lo observó perpleja.

- Así es—comentó. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan insensible, en especial con las mujeres. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de que alguien entrara por casualidad y vieran que en su casa había una mujer bella. De seguro se inventarían quiensabequecosas. Le sostuvo la mirada, manteniendo la serenidad –Ahora—

La pelirroja sintió que la ira le nublaba los sentidos. Su mandíbula se tensó y no pudo evitar ocultar su rabia. Agudizó la mirada y dio media vuelta para irse sin protestar.

"_De acuerdo, si no fue por las buenas pues será a las malas"_

:::::::::::::

El caballero de Escorpio pasó por el umbral de la primera casa y su hombro chocó con algo. Se dio cuenta que una hermosa pelirroja salía con rapidez de la casa. Milo silbó.

-¿Nos conocemos, preciosa?—iba a tomarla del brazo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mujer se había marchado. Sintió entonces una especie de familiaridad al ver el cabello rojizo. –Que extraño—se encogió de hombros y recorrió la sala de la casa de Aries.

Encontró al fondo al lemuriano con un montón de armaduras destrozadas.

-Caramba, no sabía que fueras proxeneta—Milo sonrió y notó que el lemuriano lo ignoraba –Oye Mu, tu que todo lo sabes y todo lo conoces… ¿Sabes si aquella muchacha que vive en el pueblo y atiende el orfanato donde salió el retrasado de Seiya, vendrá por estos días al santuario?—

-¿Miho?—respondió el pelilila, sin levantar la vista de las armaduras -Según tengo entendido, ella suele venir para acordar con el Patriarca sobre los entrenamientos de los niños que tienen potencial…—Milo movió un pie, impaciente -¿A que viene tanto interés?—

Milo se encogió de hombros. -¿Vendrá, si o no?—

Mu suspiró al saber que no tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir con un terco caballero -Viene hoy—

"_Me cae como anillo al dedo" _sonrió Milo para sus adentros.

::::::::::::

La mañana había transcurrido normalmente, excepto por el incómodo encuentro con la mujer pelirroja. Mu entró a su enorme baño de pilares de marfil para refrescarse un poco después del arduo entrenamiento. Se quitó la ropa y ató una toalla a su cintura, recostándose en una columna mientras esperaba que el agua de su enorme jacuzzi se entibiara. Sintió los ojos cansados y los brazos pesados… cerró los ojos.

Mu se sobresaltó en su puesto, sintiendo que se había quedado dormido por unos breves minutos. Iba a levantarse cuando sintió que algo lo inmovilizaba. Bajó la mirada y notó que estaba amarrado por los brazos detrás de la columna.

"_¿Pero qué…?"_

Movió las manos con fuerza y no pudo soltar la delgada tira transparente que lo ataba. Se concentró en su cosmos y el pánico se apoderó de él: no lo sentía. Respiró hondo y se retorció contra el pilar, notando que se veía como si un gato tratara de escapar de una gruesa cadena de metal. Cerró los ojos y no sintió absolutamente nada.

Una ricita lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Alzó el rostro y vio a una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, con una larga cabellera rojiza y ojos gatunos, portando un vestido blanco con un enorme escote en el pecho, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

-Tú…- susurró Mu, recordando que se trataba de la mujer que había aparecido en la mañana.

-Tiempo sin verte, caballero—comentó con sorna la mujer. Hizo una leve inclinación a modo de reverencia para después alzar el cuello de forma arrogante y burlona –Permíteme presentarme: soy Lilit y lo que hiciste esta mañana me disgustó mucho… y no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, Mu—

"_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"_

-Antes de que preguntes—habló la mujer –-No soy ningún enemigo de tu diosa. Me interesa poco el santuario. Y obviamente no quiero ser tu enemiga. De hecho, creo que pasaremos un rato decididamente...agradable— concluyó con un tono bastante sugestivo.

Mu arqueó las cejas, intrigado por las palabras de aquella mujer. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. La pelirroja se acercó al inmenso jacuzzi y se sentó en el borde, viendo de reojo cómo el hombre luchaba inútilmente por liberarse. Tocó el agua con sus pies y mágicamente el agua se elevó, desintegrándose y cayendo como gotas de lluvia que cubrían el baño.

Mu no pudo ocultar su asombro. Lo que sea que fuese aquella mujer, estaba seguro de que no era para nada normal. La pelirroja se levantó y empezó a contonearse al frente del lemuriano, las gotas de agua caían sobre ella, transparentando el vestido que se le adhería como una doble piel.

-Olvidé decirte…- la mujer se agarró el cabello con ambas manos, haciendo una mueca erótica -Lo que quiero, lo obtengo-

El lemuriano quedó aun mas confundido. Movió sus manos en un tonto intento por liberarse, pero fue inútil. Aquello parecía un sueño, en el que se intenta correr pero por mas que se desee, el cuerpo no reacciona. Tampoco sentía su cosmos, ni el de ninguno cerca. Su telequinesis parecía haber escapado de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?—preguntó incrédulo y algo alarmado, como muy pocas veces había estado en su vida.

-¿Esto?—Lilit ondeó las manos alrededor, con el cabello húmedo por el agua y las gotas de agua recorriendo por su cuerpo –Esto es la mejor forma de obtener mi objetivo—la mujer danzó, moviendo las caderas suavemente –Es la fuerza que hará que despierte tu deseo-

Lilit sonrió de nuevo y empezó a desgarrar partes de su vestido mientras danzaba. Quitó el fajón que sujetaba el vestido en su cintura y después, con un movimiento brusco dejó caer la prenda húmeda al suelo.

No llevaba nada debajo.

Se puso una mano en la cadera y ladeó su cuerpo provocativamente en la dirección del lemuriano. Se volvió y le dio la espalda un momento, para girar de nuevo y mirarlo de frente. Mu asimiló la totalidad de su figura con una sola mirada. Sus ojos actuaron como una cámara fotográfica para aptar los senos, el sexo y las largas piernas, y regresar a los ojos de Lilit, que brillaban expectantes.

-¿Lo ves, Mu?—musitó – No eres tan santo como lo afirmas ser ¿Notas como te hierve la sangre? Una ligera animación en la entrepierna, no? - soltó una risita – No hace falta que contestes. Conozco bien la reacción. La he visto antes, en muchos hombres. –

Siguió mirándolo, como segura de que podía adivinar la dirección que seguiría la mirada del pelilila.

-Siempre existe este momento maravilloso, Mu…—comentó Lilit con una amplia y burlona sonrisa, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él-…En que un hombre ve por primera vez el cuerpo de una mujer. Resulta ser mas excitante si es una desconocida…—calló unos momentos para dejar que sus palabras colaran dentro del hombre –…su mirada cae, recorriendo entero por todo mi cuerpo. Entonces, como pasa ahora contigo, que preferirías contemplar mis senos, me miras a los ojos. Y se que el contacto visual provoca algo de culpa. –notó que Mu le sostenía la mirada, y pudo apreciar que el hombre hacía un ruido extraño al tragar saliva con dificultad –Es como si el hombre quisiera decir que todavía me ve como una persona mirándome a la cara, pero en realidad está pensando como una bestia, por muy educado y sofisticado que finja ser… ¿No es acaso lo que pasa contigo en estos momentos?—

Mu no respondió. Hacía años que no estaba en presencia de una mujer desnuda y eso parecía generar una convulsión en su interior. Las palabras de Lilit retumbaban en sus oídos y era consciente de que se sentía acalorado.

Lilit entró directamente a él por los ojos. Y Mu ni siquiera se imaginó que esa imagen del súcubo abrigara todo su ser y encendiera cada uno de los motores que regían su cuerpo. Sus hormonas se activaron y el lemuriano podía incluso intuir el movimiento de esas señales químicas por todo su cuerpo. Y sintió mucho _calor_, como si el aire fuese más pesado y su diafragma se adormitara, haciendo que la respiración fuese mucho más forzosa y agitada.

La pelirroja movió nuevamente sus caderas en vaivenes al compás de la música imaginable que solo retumbaba en la mente de Mu.

"_¿De donde diablos salió esa música?"_

Mu desvió la miraba, un poco turbado por el hormigueo que rodeó su cuerpo. Intentó enfocar su vista en algún punto ciego mientras buscaba la forma de entrar en telepatía con alguno de sus compañeros, pero era inútil. La música era lo único audible para él.

Giró levemente la cabeza, tentado por la danza que la pelirroja exhibía para él. La imagen de aquella mujer de piernas largas y movimientos hipnóticos se grabó caprichosamente en su memoria para siempre. Mu estaba consciente de que después de allí, aquel cuadro lo asaltaría a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento, sin que parezca haber justificación alguna. Notó como aquella mujer de belleza no terrenal se acercó con lentitud, aunque sus ojos dejaban entrever la impaciencia terriblemente impulsada por la lujuria que la dominaba.

-Exactamente... ¿Qué quieres de mí?—musitó el caballero de Aries, intentando pensar con claridad. Lilit bajó la mirada descaradamente, detallando cada milímetro de su varonil cuerpo contrastado con sus finas facciones.

-¿De ti?—Lilit sonrió levemente. Avanzó con cautela y se regocijó internamente al notar lo perturbado que se ponía el caballero con cada paso que daba. Cuando estuvo frente a él, posó ambas manos en sus rodillas y curvó su cuerpo hacia adelante, mientras sus senos caían por efecto de la gravedad. Se dio cuenta que el caballero desvió la mirada una milésima de segundos. La mujer acercó su rostro con lentitud gozosa y la mirada fija -De ti… lo quiero _todo_- La pelirroja tomó el fino rostro del caballero y le plantó un fuerte beso. Mu aún seguía con los ojos abiertos, paralizado como una estatua, sin responderle el sediento beso.

Lilit sabía que la boca masculina era una de las tantas zonas erógenas, pero concentrarse en ese pequeño declive entre el labio inferior y la barbilla de seguro lograría quitarle la timidez al pelilila. Empezó entonces, a succionar su labio inferior. Notó que Mu detuvo la respiración por unos escasos segundos. Decidió mover la punta de su lengua de arriba hacia abajo en aquel pequeño espacio.

Mu jamás imaginó que esa inocente parte de su rostro tenia tanto receptores nerviosos. Se sacudió mentalmente, no podía caer tan bajo a los deseos de aquella demonio.

¿Pero que podía hacer, cuando su cosmos y sus poderes se habían esfumado junto con su fuerza de voluntad?

La mujer se separó del beso y rió divertida, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres tan encantador—habló directamente en su oído izquierdo, impulsando ahora su cuerpo para sentarse encima de él. Sintió al caballero impulsarse hacia atrás, en un vago intento por evitar el contacto. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a besar sus mejillas suaves, su nariz fina, mordisqueó su oreja y bajó hasta situarse en su cuello.

Notó cómo su manzana de Adán hacia un ruido extraño por la perturbación que emanaba su cuerpo. Lilit agachó la cabeza para poder centrar atención en el movimiento de su manzana. Pasó la lengua cuello arriba hasta llegar a su nuez y no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar los fuertes latidos que levantaban el fornido pecho del hombre.

Mu tenía el rostro empapado. Todo a su alrededor parecía cubierto por un ligero vapor caliente como si de un sauna se tratara. Su cuerpo también quemaba, sentía su corazón bombeando con fuerza, impulsando sangre como lava hirviendo por cada órgano de su cuerpo, mientras que la mayor cantidad se acoplaba en su entrepierna. Y aquella mujer desnuda encima de él no ayudaba a sobrellevar el sofoco.

"_Vamos Mu… contrólate"_

El lemuriano intentó hacer hasta lo imposible por bajar la calentura de su miembro palpitante, antes de que su depredadora lo notara… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lilit ladeó su cuerpo hacia atrás, para darle espacio suficiente a sus manos para emprender el erótico camino que tenía ideado. Con sus largos dedos, retiró una gota de sudor que bajaba atrevida por entre los dos extraños puntos que Mu tenía en la frente. Con los dedos índice y anular fue dando pasos imaginarios por todo su rostro, como una pequeña persona caminando lenta y tortuosamente. Bajó a su pecho y Mu sintió un escalofrío al notar que la mano de Lilit no daba pasos, sino que ahora bajaba serpenteando, clavando sus uñas por todo su pecho. La excitante fricción de las uñas contra su tersa piel intensificó el calor de su cuerpo.

La observó a sus fieros ojos gatunos y vio el goce mezclado con placer. Milímetro a milímetro, retrocediendo y avanzando de nuevo, muy lentamente, fue bajando hasta sus tallados abdominales, y mucho mas abajo llegó a la parte de su cuerpo que se alzaba impetuosa por debajo de la toalla.

-No…- suplicó Mu, intuyendo lo que la demonio haría a continuación.

-¿No?—repitió con burla, apretando con rapidez y fuerza el miembro de Mu entre sus manos. El hombre ahogó un gritillo y sobresaltó en su puesto, sintiendo su cuerpo debilitarse mientras ella empezaba ahora a pasar la toalla sobre él. No podía creer lo atormentado que estaba reaccionando su cuerpo. Temía que pudiera perder el control si mantenía esto, pero ahora parecía que su cuerpo hubiese hecho un complot y actuara autónomamente.

"_Deja de bombear sangre, deja de bombear sangre, deja de bombear sangre"_ Le repetía mentalmente a su corazón, sin embargo sus exigencias no fueron escuchadas, pues su pene se alzaba en toda su gloria a causa del roce atrevido de Lilit.

Lilit sonrió cuando supo lo que necesitaba. Podía ver su duro tesoro rogando ser tocado. Tanteó por encima de la toalla toda su endurecida erección, y después de avanzar hasta la punta decidió trazó círculos tan despacio que era escandalosamente tortuoso. Sonrió cuando repentinamente Mu dejó escapar un gemido y cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse. El hombre tenía la mandíbula tensa, y su cuerpo sufría mínimos espasmos a causa del conflicto interno entre su sentido moral y su excitación.

Decidió entonces continuar, pero esta vez sin ayuda de la toalla. Dio un tirón y la lanzó lejos, como si temiera que estorbara. Mu abrió los ojos, temeroso.

Lilit colocó la palma de su mano contra el centro de su rigidez. Luego lentamente cerró sus dedos a su alrededor y sonrió al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por toda su extensión. Podía escuchar la respiración de Mu incrementarse rápidamente y su cuerpo temblando con las caricias que le estaba dando. Mu ya era suyo…

-Mira nada mas…- susurró ella mientras lo soltaba y se levantaba para quedar a su nivel visual. Lo observó apretando los ojos con fuerza, al igual que su pecho que había dejado de respirar –…Cómo tu cuerpo reacciona de maravilla—

El ardor que Mu sentía en su sexo lo sintió latiendo hasta en sus propios ojos. El calor infernal tocó todo lo que había en el baño de marfil: el viento, los olores de la casa, el tintineo de las gotas de agua, la geometría de los tapetes, los pilares de mármol, la luz que se filtra por el enorme ventanal… Todo estaba firmado con sutil erotismo. Todo lo encendía interiormente.

-Bastante firme— comentó Lilit, mientras volvía a encerrar su pene entre sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza. Formó dos anillos ajustados alrededor con el pulgar y el índice de cada mano, uno en la parte alta y otro en el medio. Movió los anillos en direcciones opuestas, de arriba abajo, desde la base a la punta simultáneamente con maquiavélica lentitud. –No cabe duda de que te gusta esto, cierto?—frotó la punta de su miembro con el dedo pulgar –El que calla, otorga—afirmó la pelirroja, empezando ahora a mover las manos con vigor y rapidez de arriba hacia abajo.

Ahora mismo, Mu sentía que en cualquier momento el aire le fallaría y sus pulmones se negarían a recibir oxígeno, pues su cuerpo estaba en completo shock por el placer negado anteriormente.

Mu se llevó un bocado de aire al sentir que Lilit había cesado su manipulación. Sin embargo su tranquilidad duró poco, pues unas impactantes ondas de placer navegaron por todo su cuerpo al sentir a la mujer besando su pecho y lamiendo nuevamente el camino que trazaba su abdomen hasta su miembro. El pelilila abrió la boca para detenerla, sin embargo sus palabras fueron reemplazadas por un sólido gemido provocado al sentir la lengua de la mujer serpenteando por todo su pene desnudo. Tomó aire nuevamente, y sacando fuerzas de quien-sabe-donde bajó la vista para encarar a Lilit, pero la sola imagen de la mujer lamiendo su punta y moviendo la mano de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo, lo dejó sin habla nuevamente.

"_¡Carajo! ¿Dónde quedó mi fuerza de voluntad?"_

Mu pensó otra vez que la sensación que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en el momento era un sueño. Nunca había sentido tanto placer sexual como ese. Encontró incontrolables su respiración y gemidos mientras sus caderas amenazaron con moverse al vaivén de las chupadas.

-D-deten…detente…- masculló el hombre en medio de sus gemidos. Lilit alzó la vista, escuchando aquella súplica como música para sus oídos.

-No sabía que supieras tan bien…- dijo Lilit, en su juego por descontrolarlo no solo con hechos, sino también con palabras.

-De…ten…te—Mu se sobreesforzó por articular alguna palabra.

-No suenas muy convincente—afirmó la mujer

El lemuriano no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole: estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Aunque a decir verdad, ya lo había perdido hacía rato. Esta vez, sus caderas danzaron al ritmo de las caricias de Lilit.

-M-me voy a…- susurró el pelilila, sintiendo el aire caliente en su pecho mientras que sus caderas se alzaban y sus glúteos se contraían. Mordió sus labios y cerró los puños con fuerza. Pese a todo pronóstico, Lilit tomó los testículos del hombre y halándolos hacia abajo, evitó que Mu eyaculara.

Mu abrió los ojos lentamente, pensando en que su tortura había acabado. Sin embargo, al mirar entre sus piernas notó que su pene se enaltecía glorioso sin perder su fuerza, y al alzar el rostro notó a Lilit con una socarrona sonrisa.

-Voy a abrigar con toda mi fuerza oscura tu virilidad. Y voy a apretar tan fuerte que nunca saldrás de mí—la voz de Lilit sonó con sensual timbre –Te soltaré, pero no intentes hacer nada en mi contra—la pelirroja movió sus muñecas como el aleteo de una mariposa y Mu sintió que el agarre que lo oprimía contra el pilar había cesado.

Era el momento justo para alejarse de allí, para idear un ataque contra aquella arpía y salvarse el pellejo. Sin embargo, contra toda lógica permaneció sumiso en el mismo sitio en el que estuvo apresado.

"_¡Muévete!"_ su mente gritaba con furor, pero su cuerpo aún temblaba de éxtasis y no fue capaz de reaccionar.

–Entra, Mu—susurró la pelirroja, jalando su pene contra sus extendidos e inflamados labios vaginales. Mu entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la entrada del fogoso sexo de Lilit alrededor de la punta de su miembro. -Entra ya, cierra los ojos y siénteme. – la escuchó gemir mientras lo deslizaba suavemente dentro de ella. El caballero se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, mientras le ordenaba a su cerebro que mandaran ondas de energía a sus piernas para poder levantarse.

"_¡Reacciona Mu! ¡Aléjate!"_

-Abandona ese otro mundo donde sólo lo que ves existe… donde yo no existo—la pelirroja dejó de deslizarse y tomó el rostro de Mu, incitándolo a que abriera los ojos y la mirara.

"_Me rindo..."_

A pesar de haber luchado en un principio, Mu estaba seguro de que ahora no quería detenerla. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de que algo especial en el aire a su alrededor lo hacía respirar más hondo y le permitía sentir en todo lo que encontraba su mirada, una forma de intensidad que de pronto crecía. Como si las cosas se erotizaran a su paso. Como si todo en el mundo le hablara de la inquietud posesiva que lo ataba, que en la misma fuerza de su entrepierna buscaba liberarse.

Posó sus manos en las caderas de la mujer y se permitió subirlas, delineando su cintura hasta llegar a sus senos. Lilit aulló al sentir las suaves manos del lemuriano tocándola con una delicadeza mezclada con impaciencia. Se lanzó a su boca, besándolo con pasión al tiempo que le tomaba las manos y las guiaba hacia sus senos. No tuvo que decirle de ahora en adelante qué debía hacer…

Mu se separó del beso, mirándola fijamente -Móntame—

:::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar, a unas cuantas casas alejadas de la casa de Aries, Aldebarán entraba a la enorme casa de Virgo. Se acercó al enorme salón en el que el budista solía meditar.

-Olá olá Shaka—el enorme hombre saludó con la mano – ¿No iras a la reunión del Patriarca – el rubio continuó levitando.

-Todavía no es hora—contestó secamente, dando a entender que no quería perder ni un valioso segundo de meditación.

-Ya lo sé. Pero tanto encierro te va a enfermar—Aldebarán aspiró profundo –Tienes que tomar aire fresco, bañarte por los rayos del sol a ver si te bronceas un poco y te cambia la cara color leche—

El rubio frunció el ceño y antes de responderle, estornudó.

-¿Si ves? ¡Te lo dije! Ya te enfermaste—

-¡ACHUUUUU!— Shaka estornudó de nuevo, esta vez mucho mas fuerte -Por supuesto que no—el rubio rozó su nariz con el dorso de la mano para alejar el cosquilleo fastidioso post estornudo –Lo mas probable es que alguien esté hablando de mi, o están invocando mi parte budista para pedir iluminación o ayuda o agradecimiento…-

::::::::::::::

-¡Oh por BUDA!—aulló Mu sintiendo la fuerza del deseo nublándole los sentidos, sintiendo las paredes de la vagina aprisionándole su pene el cual entraba y salía bañado de tibia y viscosa humedad. Lilit contraía y relajaba los músculos de su pelvis, logrando que la timidez del lemuriano se esfumara, pues ahora gritaba sin pudor al tiempo que la tocaba con rudeza y alzaba la cadera para hacer mas profundo e íntimo el contacto entre sus sexos húmedos de la lubricación del otro, presionando mas duro y rápido en secuencia con lo cual Lilit empezó a acelerar su ritmo.

Lilit había comenzado sentándose derecha en un principio pero gradualmente comenzó a caer hacia adelante hasta que sus manos estuvieron presionadas contra sus abdominales necesitando apoyo para mantener su cuerpo en movimiento. Empezó a mecer sus caderas atrás y adelante y hacia arriba y abajo en una hipnotizante manera, y ahora la velocidad había ascendido de manera considerable. Escuchó a Mu rugiendo mas fuerte y no dudó en acompañarlo en sus delirios de placer.

La pelirroja clavó sus uñas con fuerza en la espalda del hombre, comprimiendo el trozo de piel con fuerza, rabia, dolor, placer… Sintió al hombre alzando las caderas con más fuerza, reforzando salvajemente cada embestida, logrando que dentro de ella un torbellino la inundara completamente. Gritó poseída, bajando las manos de su espalda y arañando su pecho y sus musculosos brazos, guiada totalmente por el placer que la embargaba.

-¡Mas fuerte!—aulló Lilit a viva voz, estando segura de que sus gritos alertarían a la policía y a los bomberos.

Movido por un instinto bestial y endemoniado, Mu se levantó rápidamente de su posición, acostando a la mujer en el piso y posicionándose él arriba. Antes de volver a penetrarla, Lilit lo había empujado con fuerza, dejándolo ahora acostado. Se posicionó arriba de él y movió la cabeza.

-Ni lo pienses… tú vas abajo— el lemuriano arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Decidió entonces no perder tiempo y hacerle caso. Se sentó con las piernas flexionadas y un poco abiertas, recostado sobre el pilar. Lilit se sentó cómodamente en el espacio que él formaba con su cuerpo, alzando las piernas hasta apoyarlas sobre los hombros de Mu, el cual ahora tenia su cabeza atrapada y envuelta entre los muslos de la pelirroja. El ariano la sostuvo de la cintura con fuerza, guiándola hacia su notable erección.

-¡Ohhh siiiiiiii!—chilló la mujer, acelerando los movimientos de sus caderas mientras que el hombre profundizaba las embestidas.

En ese punto, Mu no pudo controlarse más. La tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza para consumar toda su pasión. Mu notó en medio de su éxtasis placentero, cómo el enorme vitral que decoraba su baño se partía en mil pedazos, llenando el suelo del baño con pedazos de vidrio roto. Sintió unas descargas eléctricas rodeando todo a su alrededor, aglomerándose con presión y esperando a cualquier aviso para poder liberarse con furia.

Fue entonces que sintió los espasmos de la mujer alrededor de su miembro lo que hizo que la tormenta mayor llegara, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas y haciéndolo gritar de excitación, mientras su semilla tibia se derramaba entre los pliegues de Lilit.

Había llegado al clímax…

::::::::::::::::::::::

A una casa de diferencia, un caballero de cabellos azulados miraba aburrido la pantalla de su televisor.

-Oye Saga, muy pronto empezará mi programa—comentó su hermano gemelo con impaciencia. El aludido apenas lo miró por encima del hombro

-Que bien- dijo con indiferencia su gemelo.

-Y está muy interesante—replicó Kanon

-Si, me imagino—

Una gruesa vena se formó en la frente de Kanon.

-¡Que me lo des, cabrón!-

-Lárgate—Saga comentó con indiferencia.

Kanon le lanzó insultos y provocaciones verbales por más de un minuto a su gemelo, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Supo entonces que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Respiró hondo e intentó controlar su mal genio. –Saga…- comentó despacio -Te propongo algo. Te cambio el control remoto por un helado de chocolate-

-Vete-

-Esta bien, entonces te lo cambio por... un delicioso helado… de… chocolate-

-Idiota-

-Ok ok... mi ultima oferta es cambiarte el control por... un… ¡_Galaxian Explosion_ maldita perra!—Kanon envió una enorme y cargada explosión hacia su hermano, que a duras penas logró retenerlo.

-¡¿PERO QUE COJONES TE PASA?—se quejó Saga, con la cara negra a causa de la detonación.

-¡Me pasa que quiero el control remoto para verme los Motorratones!-

-¡Pues llévatelo a la mierda si quieres, déjame en paz!—chilló Saga, lanzándole el control a su clon, el cual lo tomó en el aire y se sentó en el suelo (ya que el sofá lo había destrozado por la explosión) Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y la pantalla del televisor se tornó oscura. Apretó con fuerza el control, le sacó las baterías y después de maldecir, se levantó del suelo.

-¡Carajo! Se fue la luz ¿Dónde diablos queda la planta de reserva?-

-En el patio de la casa de Mu— respondió Saga desde el baño, limpiándose la cara con unas toallitas húmedas. Escuchó que su hermano salía farfullando -¿Debería mencionarle que la planta se activa automáticamente?... Nah', mejor dejo que camine para que se ejercite un poco-

:::::::::::::

"_Después de la tormenta, viene la calma"_

A Mu lo invadió una calma extremadamente absurda, que rayaba con el desfallecimiento. No recuerda si la mujer continuó a su lado o si se evaporó como por arte de magia, lo único que sabía era que estaba inhabilitado para realizar movimientos voluntarios. Elementalmente no podía levantarse pues ahora sentía que tenía el cuerpo hecho de plomo. Pensó vagamente si se trataba acaso de una parálisis de sueño.

Intentó relajarse, tomando un ritmo de respiraciones largas y grandes. Pero parecía que con cada exhalación su energía se agotara aun más. Trató de mover su cuerpo, empezando por los dedos de las manos y de los pies, pero ninguno respondía a sus señales. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para desperezarse, pero en vez de eso, quedó inconsciente.

* * *

**[N/A:] **Holaaa holaa! Perdon por no haber actualizado antes, pero por motivos académicos no había tenido tiempo. Para los que quedaron traumatizados despues de ver a Musito bastante animadito, pues que conste que yo advertí al principio... y bueno, ya saben que me encanta corromper a los mas seriecitos Muahahahahaha

Todavia falta la parte de Milo... ¿lograra su objetivo? ¿le aguaran el plan? ¿y que pasara con el inconciente Mu? ¿Kanon perderá el episodio de los Motorratones? ¿sabias que puedes jugar a la culebrita usando las flechas del teclado mientras esperas que un video cargue en Youtube? ¿Mis queridos caballeros sufriran mas y mas y mas y mas hasta que me aburra?

¡Salu2 y muchas gracias a todos por comentar :)!


	3. Vade retro, Satanas

"**De caballeros y otros demonios"**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Masami Kurumada.

**Warning**:[Lenguaje obsceno][Hetero][Lemon] [ShainaxMiloxMiho]

* * *

**[N/A:]** ¡Hola Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse a leer mi fic. =D

De antemano pido perdón por el retraso en la publicación del fic. Al final estarán mis múltiples excusas…

En fin, ya sabrán que ME ENCANTA bajar a los caballeros dorados de ese altar en que los tienen y sacarle el lado pecaminoso al mas centrado… vamos, son seres humanos, instruidos, sabios, pero que también comenten errores, tienen deseos, sueños, miedos y periodos de estupidez. La idea es resaltar esas pequeñas fallas para hacer la vida mas divertida, no?

Y con respecto a la virginidad de los caballeros… no pienso decir nada… ¡no tienten a mi mente a inventar injurias contra ellos!

Ya sabrán que odio a Seiya, pero por si alguien lo pregunta aquí lo digo… Y que Milo es mi consentido (_no, no tiene naaada que ver con que sea Escorpio como yo… esta bien, esta bien, no se mentir)_

Y por último cualquier parecido con el Decameron es pura… puriiiisima coincidencia _[Nah'… A quien engaño, ya me pillaron]_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 3**

"_Vamos a darnos indiscriminadamente a todo lo que sugieren nuestras pasiones, y siempre seremos felices... La conciencia no es la voz de la naturaleza, sino sólo la voz de los prejuicios." [Marqués de Sade]_

**::::::::::::::::::**

Kanon entró con grandes pisadas a la casa de Mu. Ni siquiera se reportó, ya sabría que el caballero sentiría su cosmos. Pasó derecho por el enorme baño de marfil que comunicaba directamente con el patio en el cual se encontraba la planta de energía de reserva.

-No es justo… Mu tiene la casa mas grande de todo el santuario—mascullaba el peliazul, notando ahora que el baño estaba inundado, pues el piso estaba empapado, sonando sus pisadas con cada paso que daba –Oh oh… creo que hay una tubería rota…y estoy seguro que yo no la partí-

Kanon arqueó las cejas al asimilar que el cosmos de Mu no lo sentía por ningún lado. Miró a su alrededor y su sexto sentido le advirtió que algo no andaba bien.

-Hmph… Huele como a sexo—el peliazul movió la cabeza y rió -¡Pero que tonterías digo!—el caballero se adentró un poco mas en el baño y su sorpresa fue notoria al ver al ariano dentro de su jacuzzi, desnudo, lleno de arañazos y moretones y sin una pizca de cosmos.

Se agachó con cuidado y sin mucho tacto le alzó la cabeza a un inconsciente Mu.

-Tsss tsss tsss—negó con la cabeza -–Uno de los caballeros mas poderosos y ahora yace medio muerto por culpa de un pajazo—Kanon lo sacó del jacuzzi –Ya es hora de que te consigas una novia—se lo echó al hombro como un saco de papa -¡Maldición! Ahora por tu culpa me perderé los motorratones…-

**::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, a unas 7 casas de allí, un sonriente caballero de pelo azul le echaba un sermón a una inocente jovencita. Milo nunca supuso que sería tan sencillo retener a Miho en su casa. Solo tuvo que decir '_Tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu contribución para el bien de Athena_' y la muchachita estuvo encantada de quedarse.

A simple vista, era una chica bastante mojigata. Ropa recatada y una forma de hablar propia de una pequeña, a pesar de que ya contaba con 16 años.

-…Y como te decía, Hades ha perseguido a nuestra querida diosa desde el principio de los tiempos, creando caos en el mundo…—la joven escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Milo. Sintió entonces, que el hombre agudizaba su mirada –Dime algo, Miho. ¿No estás cansada de que siempre te excluyan de las misiones que realmente valen la pena en el santuario?—la peliazul arqueó las cejas –Digo, eso de venir a contarle al Patriarca los niños que tienen potencial es importante, pero al final tu solo eres una mensajera. ¿No sería mejor contribuir _directamente_ con la salvación de la humanidad en nombre de Athena?—

La muchacha bajó el rostro, algo insegura de sus palabras –Pero yo… no soy fuerte y tampoco se…-

-Linda, no necesitas ser fuerte para ayudar—rió Milo

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo ayudar de otra forma?—

Milo sonrió a medio lado. _"Ya picó el anzuelo"_ –Naturalmente…- el peliazul empezó nuevamente un sermón ficticio, y al final le dio a entender a Miho que el servicio mas grato que se le podía hacer a Athena era meter a Hades en el Inframundo.

-¿Y como se hace aquello?—preguntó inocente la joven.

"_Caray… esto es tan sencillo… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?"_

-Antes que nada, necesito saber algo. Para que una mujer contribuya al bien de la humanidad, debe ser pura, como Athena…- "_Ja! ¡Me rio!"_ –-Dime, ¿alguna vez has estado con un hombre?—

Miho se sonrojó y negó fuertemente con la cabeza -¡Cielo santo, no!— la peliazul se arrodilló en el piso –Oh Athena, pura e inmaculada, tu que me diste el don de…-

-Calma, calma, te creo—Milo movió los brazos enérgicamente, mientras una gruesa gota corría por su cara. –Bien, antes de enseñarte como se debe devolver a Hades al Inframundo, te mostraré primero a Hades—

El caballero fue despojándose lentamente de su ropa, hasta quedar como Zeus lo trajo al mundo. Se arrodilló al lado de ella y cerró los ojos como si orase, aunque solo imaginaba obscenidades para poder resucitar a 'Hades'.

Miho abrió los ojos, sorprendida y maravillada.

-Caballero… ¿qué es esa cosa que te veo?—la joven preguntó, señalando entre las piernas de Milo.

"_Milo, no te rías, aguanta la tentación de reírte porque lo estropearás"_

-Oh, ¿esto?—Milo tomó su miembro entre las manos –Es Hades, que se ha manifestado en mi. Ya ves, me causa mucha molestia—

El peliazul sintió su ego hincharse al ver que la muchacha no le quitaba la vista de encima a su paquete. Le tomó con cuidado de la mano y la guió hacia su miembro erecto. Milo cerró los ojos, dispuesto a recibir la caricia.

"_Solo se hace la tonta. Ella sabe lo que quiero"_

Sin embargo, Miho dejó de tocarlo apenas lo sintió palpitando bajo su mano. El caballero fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y sintió que el aire le faltaba al recibir una fuerte patada entre sus piernas. Se tiró en el piso, cubriendo su entrepierna con ambas manos, mientras refunfuñaba del dolor.

Ni los más fuertes ataques de cosmos, ni el TenbuHorin de Shaka podrían ser tan dolorosos para un hombre como una patada justo _allí_.

-¡AUCH! ¡Hija de…! ¡¿Q-qué crees que estas haciendo?— el peliazul intentaba recuperarse de su dolor.

-¡Es el enemigo, hay que aniquilarlo!—gritó Miho, totalmente paranoica. -¡Vade retro, Hades! ¡Vade retro!-

-¡Pero no de esa forma!—el caballero abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva con dificultad, presa del pánico -¡D-dame ese cuchillo!—estiró el brazo, viendo como la chica se llevaba el cuchillo al pecho como protección.

-Oh cielos, estoy frente a Hades…- Miho murmuraba -¡¿Que hago que hago que hago? –

Milo tomó fuerzas y en un ágil movimiento le arrebató el cuchillo y lo tiró lejos. Se sentó en la cama y se sobó las sienes.

"_Bien. Esto se está complicando. Por poco y casi pierdo mi encanto_" el caballero suspiró

"_Ya se que con ella no puedo tener juegos previos. Tocó ir al grano"_

-Escucha Miho, no hay de que alarmarse, Hades no saldrá de control—comentó Milo. Llamó a la chica con los dedos para que se sentara al lado de él en la cama. –Puedo controlarlo, no en vano soy caballero de la orden de Athena… y uno de los mas fuertes—dijo esta vez, hinchando el pecho con pose de SuperHéroe. La chica obedeció y se sentó dócilmente a su lado.

-Menos mal no tengo a Hades—suspiró mas tranquila.

-Dices bien, pero tienes otra cosa que yo no tengo, y la tienes en lugar de Hades—

-¿Qué cosa?—

"_¡Hoooomeee Run de Milo!"_

-Tienes el Inframundo—dijo el peliazul, aparentando seriedad –Y creo que los dioses del Olimpo te han mandado hasta aquí para la salvación de mi alma y del mundo. Y si tu quieres tener piedad de mi y de la humanidad y sufrir como buena mártir que lo meta en el Inframundo, será un grandísimo consuelo y una buena contribución de la cual Athena estará eternamente agradecida, y no serás rebajada a ser solo una mensajera—

La peliazul pareció emocionada con las palabras y casi brinca alegremente –Caballero, puesto que yo tengo el Inframundo, que sea como Athena quiera—agachó el rostro, en señal de sumisión.

_"¡GOOOOOOOLL!"_

Miho no había terminado de aceptar cuando Milo escabullía traviesamente una mano por los pechos de la joven.

-Bendita seas, Miho—la acostó suavemente en la cama –Bendita seas…-

Sin embargo, antes de que Milo pudiera realizar su cometido, sintió un cosmos conocido entrando en su casa. Unos segundos después, escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación amenazando con tumbarla si era necesario. El caballero gruñó por lo bajo.

_"¡Maldición! ¡Ya la tenía lista para la foto!"_

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, SUCIO DEPRAVADO!—chilló la fémina voz. Milo suspiró harto, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Se amarró la sábana a la cintura y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Al momento de abrir fue recibido por un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, seguido de una sonora bofetada. Se trataba de Shaina de Cobra.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, maldito degenerado?—la mujer empuñó sus manos con ira, clavando sus largas uñas moradas en su palma -¡Es solo una niña!—señaló a Miho, quien la observaba intrigada, aún acostada en la cama.

-¿Niña? Mírale esas tetas y dime que es una niña—susurró por lo bajo Milo para que la peliazul no pudiera escucharlo.

-Es una niña mentalmente, infeliz—Shaina lo tomó por el cuello - ¿Cómo te atreves…?—masculló en medio de su ira. Resopló fuertemente para vocalizar mejor –El Patriarca la está buscando por cielo y tierra ¿Y sabes que? Cuando se entere que estaba contigo haciendo cochinadas te va a sacar de patitas a la calle porque eres un hereje pervertido—

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo!—se defendió el caballero, soltándose de su agarre –Estamos muy grandecitos para saber que hacer…además ella quería—

-¡Por supuesto que no! De seguro la obligaste, ¿cierto Miho?-

-No, en realidad yo si quería y…

-¡Oh cielos! Ya le lavaste el cerebro, rata inmunda—Shaina apartó a Milo y entrando en la habitación dando fuertes pisadas tomó a la peliazul por un brazo y la levantó con fuerza, sacándola a rastras –Levántate Miho, nos vamos AHORA MISMO, lejos de esta porquería—

-¿Pero que pasará con Hades y con…?

-¡Que Hades ni que ocho cuartos!—Shaina pasó por el umbral de la puerta, arrastrando a Miho.

-Pero yo quiero contribuir a salvar a…

- ¡Y una mierda! Este perro miserable no tiene salvación—masculló Shaina y Miho se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo algo así como '_Siempre me menosprecian_' y '_Nunca me dejan contribuir a la salvación de la humanidad_'.

Shaina resopló disgustada, dispuesta a seguir a la muchacha para tranquilizarla un poco pero sintió que la halaban del brazo y la empujaban contra la pared. Milo la observaba bastante enojado.

-¡¿Quien carajo te has creído para venir a mi casa a insultarme y a espantarme la cita, eh?-

-¡Es para que aprendas a comportarte y dejar de ser un sucio pervertido!—Shaina lo empujó del pecho para irse, sin embargo Milo la tomó por los brazos esta vez con mas fuerza y la volvió a acorralar contra la pared.

–¿Seguro que es eso, o es que no me quieres compartir?—el caballero sacó a relucir su ganadora sonrisa a medio lado y sus cejas arqueadas.

-Quítame las manos de encima, asqueroso…- Milo le jaló la máscara, dejando al descubierto su fino rostro y sus expresivos ojos verdes -¡¿Qué coño crees que estas haciendo, idiota?-

-Lo que tu quieres que haga—le colocó ambas manos detrás de la espalda, dejándola inmovilizada –Además alguien tiene que responder por Hades, no?— rió divertido

-Eres un ser despreciable y…

-Y aún así te sigo gustando—el caballero mordió su labio inferior antes de empezar a besarla apasionadamente. –Y tú a mí, preciosa-

-Te odio—comentó Shaina, sin responder al sediento beso que le ofrecía el caballero.

-No lo demuestras— sonrió Milo, aún sosteniéndole los brazos detrás de su espalda. Le besó las mejillas y bajó su lengua lenta y tortuosamente por su cuello. Después de unos segundos escuchó risitas por parte de la mujer, así que le soltó las manos, notando que el momento de ira había pasado. Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, con una enorme tensión que caía sobre ellos amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Shaina se abalanzó a sus labios.

-Lo digo en serio Milo, te odio—le susurró en la cara, sin apartarlo del beso

-Si tu forma de odiar es ésta…- le comenzó a decir bajando su boca por cuello y hombros. -…Entonces ódiame Shaina, nunca dejes de odiarme—

Milo empezó a tocarla con desespero, sin tomarse el tiempo de quitarle la ropa, partió la blusa ceñida de un solo tirón dejando al descubierto sus compactos senos. Escuchó una especie de queja por parte de la peliverde, la cual fue callada al instante al sentir que el caballero se lanzó hacia sus pechos, acariciándolos, estrujándolos, halándolos, chupándolos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos con frenesí.

Shaina jaló la sabana y notando lo animado que estaba, empezó entonces a quitarse su apretada licra. Sintió que Milo posaba sus manos en sus caderas, dispuesto a romper su licra.

-No, Milo—comentó entre jadeos –Es mi favorita—

El peliazul sonrió coquetamente, y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Shaina, rajó la licra como ropa de Striptease. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-¡Idiota! Te dije que no…- susurró juguetona, pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Milo e impulsándose para abrazar su cuerpo con las piernas. Escuchó a Milo resoplar, mientras la tomaba de los glúteos dándoles un fuerte apretón, para después recostarse contra el marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. La atrajo a su cuerpo y la penetró con tal lentitud que podía escuchar el enorme bocado de aire que Shaina retuvo en su pecho.

-Miiilooo…Ahhh…-gimió la peliverde, acomodándose al tamaño de Milo y su cruel lentitud, sintiendo como su ser interno se abría para recibirlo.

Shaina empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, de atrás hacia adelante, intensificado por las embestidas frenéticas y desesperadas de Milo. Sus pechos brincaban con cada penetración logrando que Milo se deleitara con la agradable vista de la mujer que respondía tan bien a sus acometidas. La peliverde se aferró a la espalda desnuda del hombre, clavándole sus uñas violentamente inundada totalmente por el placer que le sacaba lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ohh...Milooo...oh sigue, sigue, sigue- Shaina gemía impaciente. Él acercó su boca al oído de ella, lamiéndolo delicadamente.

-¿Estas demasiado ahh ansiosa?-– preguntó juguetón Milo, mientras lentamente bajaba el ritmo hasta detenerse completamente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?—pregunta indignada Shaina, sintiéndose un poco utilizada. Notó que el escorpiano le sonreía cínicamente. Frunció el ceño

-Pídeme que no me detenga y te dejaré sin poder respirar—dijo besándola de manera ardiente –Vamos preciosa…pídemelo—

-Primero júrame que me acompañarás al concierto de Celine Dion—respondió Shaina, aprovechándose de las circunstancias. Por supuesto Milo lo único que quería era escuchar a una excitada y sexy Shaina implorando por mas, así que no reparó mucho en las condiciones impuestas por ella.

-Todo depende de tus plegarias...—comentó Milo, introduciéndose lentamente en ella, para salir después con la misma lentitud -Vamos Shaina...quiero hacértelo como nunca...sólo tienes que suplicarme…- ronroneó.

Shaina sonrió coquetamente. _"Condenado egocéntrico"._ Acercó su boca a su oído y complació a su amado con las palabras que quería escuchar.

-Milo... te deseo… hazme el amor como nunca me los haz hecho—decía frotándose sobre él – ¿Es que acaso no lo notas? Quiero sentirte, quiero que me corrompas, sentir tu orgasmo y el mío golpeándonos al mismo tiempo... no aguanto Milo…hazme tuya ¡YA!–

Milo sonrió complacido e inspiró hondo para poder darle todo lo que le había prometido. Aceleró los movimientos a la vez que los profundizaba, logrando sacarle a Shaina millones de gemidos melodiosos.

Decidió entonces cambiar de posición, sintiendo que si seguía así no aguantaría mucho. Caminó aún con Shaina en brazos hasta una pequeña mesa que desocupó de un jalón, tirando las frutas y velas que la adornaban, provocando un estruendoso ruido. La acostó en el borde de la mesa y Shaina tendió sus piernas flexionadas al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Milo posó una mano en el muslo de la chica, mientras la penetraba con fuerza y marcaba un nuevo ritmo erótico. Shaina convulsionaba al ritmo de las penetraciones, que se iban tornando rápidas a medida que la pasión del caballero crecía. Nuevamente empezó a gritar sintiendo el cálido roce en la entrepierna que comenzó a latirle de tanta fricción. Milo hundió sus dedos entre los muslos de la chica para aprisionarla mas hacia él y penetrarla con mucho mas vigor. Acercó una mano traviesa hacia sus pechos, tocándolos con la misma intensidad que demandaba su ardor.

Casi al instante, Shaina dejó escapar su nombre en un grito, inundada por una sensación dolorosamente placentera, que la hizo temblar frenética en ese fantástico instante y casi amenaza con hacerla llorar. Milo se aferró firmemente de la mujer para arremeterla por última vez, sin poder dominarse más. Soltó un último grito al momento de eyacular dentro de la peliverde, que convulsionó entera al sentir el líquido tibio dentro de ella.

Poco a poco fueron recuperando el aliento y normalizando los latidos de su corazón. Milo posó ambas manos en la mesa mientras respiraba con dificultad. Una gota corría por su frente y sintió que Shaina le tomaba el rostro para alzarlo.

Milo habló en medio de su agitación -¿Lista para… ja… la segunda ronda?—La peliverde sonrió y se tiró encima del caballero, logrando tumbarlo sobre el piso.

**::::::::::::::::**

-¡ACHUUU!—Shaka se sonó la nariz con su pañuelo. Limpió una lágrima que salía de sus ojos llorosos -Espero que esto sea momentáneo—comentó el caballero de Virgo, tomando su infusión de hojas de laurel con canela y salvia para combatir con el repentino resfriado que había pescado mágicamente el día de hoy y que lo había hecho estornudar sin descanso.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Milo se levantó de la cama después de una buena siesta posterior a aquella faena extenuante con Shaina. Bostezó ferozmente, viendo a la chica dormida a su lado boca abajo, con la sábana negra cubriéndola hasta la cadera. Detalló sus curvas insinuantes y su verde cabello revuelto.

Miró hacia el techo para adentrarse en sus propias cavilaciones. No pudo cumplir con el trato pactado con Lilit.

"_Me va a matar"_

Todavía tenía tiempo de buscar a Miho y poseerla. Pero a decir verdad, no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de hacerlo. Obviamente, con una mojigata no podría darle libre alberdrío a sus caprichos sexuales, bastante exigentes por cierto. Necesitaba a una mujer tan apasionada como él y dispuesta a todo.

Volteó nuevamente y pasó su mano lentamente por la espalda fina de la mujer que yacía a su lado.

-Que se joda Aiperos—comentó Milo, trazando círculos en la espalda de su amante –Que se conforme con lo que le hice a Miho. Eso alcanza para que se levante de la cama y le de la vuelta a la vecindad—rió el peliazul, alejando el cabello de la peliverde a un lado para depositar besos y mordiscos en sus hombros.

"_Al menos Shaina se sabe cuidar sola y toma pastillas anticonceptivas"_ rió nuevamente.

:::::::::::::

-¡Deja de jalártela y ábreme la puerta!—el caballero de Escorpio golpeaba con fuerza en la habitación de una casa que elementalmente no era la suya. La puerta cedió y escuchó una especie de bufido molesto, mientras entraba sin autorización. -No vas a creer lo que me pasó Camusirijillo. Encontré una excelente forma para acceder a las mas difíciles y…-

-No me importa—el caballero de Acuario salió de su habitación, camino hacia su cocina. Durante el camino permitió que su mente quedara en blanco (un talento que había desarrollado después de tantos años de amistad con Milo)

-Mira, cuando las veas indecisas, les dices que Hades…-

-No me interesa—tomó un refresco de la nevera y contó mentalmente hasta 10.

-…Y luego cuando se pongan…-

-En serio, no se que _merde_ pasa por tu cabeza—replicó Camus –Pero sea lo que sea, no me importa en lo más mínimo-

-¿Ahhh sii?—Milo arqueó las cejas

-Si. Cállate-

-Ok, ok, me callo—Milo se cruzó de brazos -¿Pero sabes que hijo de perra? Cuando vengas arrastrándote con tu tonto acento francés pidiéndome consejos sexuales pues fíjate que no te los voy a dar, y no podrás satisfacer a las mujeres y te dejarán por pendejo y te deprimirás y te volverás un puto adicto a las drogas y morirás de una maldita sobredosis y cuando te mueras te vas a ir al infierno y… y… eres estúpido- concluyó, sacándole la lengua y volteando el rostro, orgulloso.

-Aun no entiendo como puedo ser amigo de alguien como tu— Camus suspiró, hablando consigo mismo. Se puso las botas y salió de la casa, seguido de Milo.

-¿Preguntaron por mi en la reunión con el Patriarca?-

-La aplazaron. Encontraron a Mu inconsciente en el baño.-

-Mira nada mas como se ven las preferencias—Milo negó con la cabeza, aparentemente enojado -Si yo hubiese faltado, de seguro hubieran hecho la reunión y a mi que me parta un rayo, cierto?-

De repente el caballero recordó algo. -–Espera… ¿dijiste que Mu está inconsciente?— Camus lo observó escéptico y asintió -Ahí, mierda… Mejor vamos a verlo-

* * *

**[N/A:] **

Aclaraciones: ¿Qué por qué Shaina es tan tonta y se deja usar de Milo? Oh vamos, ¿acaso no conocen algo llamado 'Open Relationship'? Nada de compromisos, nada de reclamos (aunque los celos son inevitables), y mucha diversión. Para el que piensa que fue algo machista este capitulo pues temo decirles que están muy equivocados.

¿Qué por qué le agüe el plan a Milo con Miho? Muy sencillo, porque Miho no me agrada para Milo. Además me da pesar corromperla, mejor dejémosla así quietecita y dediquémonos a corromper a Mu o a Shaka.

¿Que pasara con Mu? ¿Kanon pudo ver la repetición del episodio de motorratones? ¿sabias que reconocer se lee igual de derecha a izquierda que de izquierda a derecha?

Muahahaha


	4. Carpe Diem: Aprovecha el día

"**De los caballeros y otros demonios"**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Saint Seiya me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente de Masami Kurumada.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es puuuuuuuuura coincidencia.

**Warning**:[Lenguaje obsceno][Hetero][Lemon] [MuxOc] [MiloxShaina]

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

_¿Quién de vosotros no ha pecado nunca? ¡Qué venga aquí y arroje la primera piedra!_

**::::::::::::::::**

-Yo creo que ya estiró la pata—comentó Ikki, caballero dorado de Fenix, después de pincharle la barriga con un lápiz al caballero lemuriano y ver que no hubo respuestas.

Los caballeros dorados y los desocupados caballeros de bronce se encontraban en los aposentos de Mu, preocupados por el estado crítico de salud del pelilila. Hubo un murmullo general, como temiendo aceptar lo que Ikki confirmaba.

–_Bambino_- se dirigió Death Mask hacia Kiki, rompiendo con el incómodo silencio -Bienvenido al mundo de los huérfanos—

-¡Death Mask! Eso fue muy cruel—reprendió Afrodita. Luego se dirigió al pequeño y le sobó los cabellos–No te preocupes Kiki, ahora Mu está con Buda en su santa gloria—

-La muerte no es el fin de todo, es el comienzo del siguiente paso—el caballero budista alzó el rostro con arrogancia. -Las flores nacen, después se marchitan. Las estrellas brillan, y algún día se extinguirán. Esta Tierra, el Sol, las galaxias, y hasta el mismo Gran Universo algún día también se destruirá y con el tiempo, la reencarnación…

-¡Pasaran mil años hasta que mi maestro reencarne y cuando eso pase todo el universo ya se habrá extinguido!—el pequeño Kiki hizo pucheros antes de estallar en llanto - ¡Hasta Santa Claus se habrá muerto! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!—

Los hombres taparon sus oídos al oír los aullidos del pequeño pelirrojo. Y al parecer nada lo hacía calmar.

-No llores chaparro… ¡Tienes que ser varón!—gritó Aldebarán con voz de trueno, mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba traviesa de su ojo derecho.

-Pero si tú estás lloran…

-¡Tienes que ser varón!—repitió el caballero, empuñando las manos con fuerza. Tembló, en un vago intento por mantenerse impasible. Pero detrás de ese musculoso cuerpo, había un corazoncito blando – ¡Aaaaaaaahii tan bueno que era! ¡Muuuu ¿porqueee te fuisteee?—aulló a viva voz, logrando que Kiki volviera a llorar. Inmediatamente se unió Shiriu al grupo de magdalenas adoloridas.

-¡¿Porqueee se muriooo?—lloraba a moco tendido el pequeño pelirrojo. Ikki se acercó y le colocó una mano en la cabeza, intentando calmarlo.

-Porque si Mu estuviera vivo, tu serias feliz… y Buda no quiere que seas feliz—razonó el caballero, mirando de reojo a Shaka y notando que éste fruncía el ceño. Cabe anotar que su comentario no logró aplacar la tristeza del pequeño.

-Hay que pensar en qué escribirle en su epitafio—tomó la palabra el caballero de escorpio, ignorando los alaridos que amenazaban por tumbar la casa entera –Algo así como _'Aquí yace un santo que hizo el Mal y lo hizo bien'_- y después de haberlo dicho, soltó una estruendosa carcajada maliciosa. Todos lo observaron con confusión.

-Ese epitafio no le queda. Mu era mas santo que Jebús- comentó Kanon –Todos aquí hemos pasado por episodios de maldad, orgias de sexo y alcohol y tabaco y cannabis…

-¿No deberías excluir al caballero de virgo?—preguntó un inocente Hyoga.

-Tss tss tss—rechinó con los dientes Kanon, dándole una leve palmadita al hombro del rubio –Cachorrito, después de haber visto a Shaka en un 'supuesto' éxtasis divino inducido por Buda mediante una planta de 9 hojas, cantando a todo pulmón '_Sunshine, sunshine reggae…don't worry, don't hurry, take it easyyy'_, créeme que fue el primero al que taché de mi lista de santidad.-

-Te oí—se quejó el rubio, que parecía ajeno a la conversación.

-¡Pfffff! ¡Santo mis calzones! -– Milo sonrió, volviendo al hilo de la conversación -Yo creo que Mu tenía la mente mas cochina de todos y también el expediente mas cargado—dejó las palabras en el aire para que fueran carcomiendo el pensamiento de los presentes.

-Mmmm… con esa cara de 'YoNoFui' de seguro nos engañó a todos. –tomó la palabra el caballero de Cancer- Y quien sabe con cuantas mujeres…

-Hermosas mujeres—recalcó Milo

-Eso, con cuántas hermosas mujeres se habrá revolcado el lemuriano—concluyó Death Mask con pose pensativa. –Y sin compartir-

-Yo opino que por habernos engañado todo este tiempo, deberíamos repartirnos todas sus pertenencias…- concluyó Saga, con una inocencia pésimamente fingida.

-¡Yo quiero su Ipod!—gritó Shiriu entre sollozos, brindándole un pañuelo con un dragón bordado a Aldebarán.

-Y yo las películas de Harry Popper…- dijo el idiota de Seiya** [N/A: Perdón, no pude evitarlo]**, que apareció con una bolsa de papitas en la mano – ¡Ah! Y también estas papitas que encontré en el refrigerador-

-¡Ya cállense! ¿En donde quedó el respeto, caballeros?—aulló muy indignado Dohko, el cual entraba en ese momento a la habitación. Todos los presentes silenciaron, sintiéndose apenados. El anciano paseó la mirada por cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros, recriminándolos por ser tan insensatos. Después de un amplio silencio, carraspeó –El Ipod es mío—

Los ilustres caballeros empezaron un ameno y cordial diálogo (nótese la ironía) para definir quien se quedaría con el Ipod de Mu. En la primera casa del santuario un concierto de provocaciones, insultos, groserías, calumnias y sollozos alertaban a toda Grecia.

-Silencio…- susurró Shaka, pero la algarabía no cesaba. –Silencio—volvió a decir, en un tono bastante alto. Una vena se formó en la frente del rubio. – ¡SIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEENCIOOO!—

-… Ya les dije que no pienso esperar a que se muera el ciego cara de Barbie para robarme su…- la única voz que resonó fue la de un tonto e inocente Seiya, el cual no había hablado en toda la reunión, pero ahora que lo hacía definitivamente había metido la pata. –Uhm… este… ¿se me chispoteó?-

Camus había permanecido ajeno en toda esa charla, así que antes de Shaka le dedicara un TenbuHorin a Seiya, decidió hablar ahora o callar para siempre. Elementalmente no le importaba la vida de ese descerebrado, pero había una prioridad mayor y era Mu.

-¿Es que acaso no tienen vergüenza, partida de tarados?—Camus movió la cabeza, en gesto de desaprobación y reproche -¿No entienden que aquí hay un niño presente?-

-Ya oíste Seiya—comentó Shura –Lárgate-

-Lo digo por Kiki—rectificó Camus, suspirando hastiado. Los caballeros agacharon el rostro avergonzados, sin saber que decirle al pequeño lemuriano que los miraba a todos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes Kiki, te apuesto a que dentro de una semana el Patriarca hará hasta lo imposible por resucitarlo—el caballero de Leo le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa al pequeño, logrando calmarlo.

Sin embargo, algo insólito ocurrió: el supuesto caballero muerto empezó a moverse en su lecho.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente y lo rodearon. Mu fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, sin embargo un taladrante dolor de cabeza lo obligó a volver a cerrarlos. Tenía sensibilidad a la luz, la boca reseca por un amargo sabor. Sentía como si tuviera una resaca espantosa. Después de acostumbrarse a la luminosidad, se sorprendió al ver tantas caras inspeccionándolo de cerca. Arqueó las níveas cejas, confundido.

-¿No se suponía que estabas muerto?—Kanon rompió con el incómodo silencio. Mu lo observó mas desconcertado que antes.

-_-Nooo estaba muerto, andaba de parranda_—cantó Milo, moviendo las manos como si estuviesen tocando un timbal imaginario.

-¡Maestro!—Kiki chilló, tirándose encima del pecho del hombre. Mu ahogó un gemido al sentir el peso del chiquillo sobre su adolorido cuerpo. -¡ESTÁ VIVO!—brincó el niño, ignorando el dolor que su maestro sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Quien fue el idiota que afirmó que Mu estaba muerto?—preguntó Aioria y todos observaron a cierto caballero de bronce.

-¡Hey hey!—se quejó Ikki –No tengo la culpa de que ustedes me hallan creído. Yo ni siquiera soy médico—

-¡Mu, di algo!—Aldebarán se acercó a la cama y alzó a Kiki por el cinturón de sus pantalones, bajándolo del pecho del pelilila. Mu iba a agradecerle por quitarle aquel peso que le oprimía los pulmones, sin embargo no pudo hablar pues el caballero de Tauro lo zarandeó violentamente con sus musculosos brazos -¡_Oh meu deus_![1] ¡Le cortaron la lengua!—

-¡Alde!** [N/A: que confianzudo ¬¬]**—chilló Afrodita – ¿Cómo pretendes que hable si lo estas meneando como yema en licuadora? ¡Suéltalo o se nos va a morir otra vez!—el andrógino caballero le retiró las manos al brasilero de los lastimados hombros de Mu.

-¡Que no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda!—repitió el caballero de escorpio, cruzándose de brazos. –Odio cuando no entienden los chistes…—

Por su parte, Mu estaba lo bastante atónito como para hablar. Después de sentir todas las miradas nuevamente posadas sobre él, se llenó de aire y a pesar del sabor amargo en su garganta y las nauseas que lo invadieron, se propuso a hablar.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?—

-Bueno, estábamos pensando en donde hacer tu funeral, pero ya que no estás muerto, te contaremos la versión de los hechos, a ver si te ubicas— contestó Death Mask tan dulce y sensible como siempre.

Kanon empezó a contarle detalladamente que después que se había ido la luz, fue hasta su casa a pedirle que activara la planta de reserva, notó que algo andaba mal ya que no sentía su cosmos y que al requisar su casa lo encontró en el baño desnudo, dentro del jacuzzi, lleno de arañazos, hematomas y moretones en casi todo el cuerpo.

-Por cierto, eso fue hace 3 días—añadió Aioria. Mu sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de lo desorientado que estaba.

"_¿3 días?"_

-Mu, queremos saber que fue lo que pasó exactamente—Saga se acercó a él -¿Quién es el enemigo ahora?-

Mu permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Reparó en que sus brazos y su pecho desnudos estaban llenos de zarpazos bastante evidentes. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Lilit impregnó hasta el último rincón de sus pensamientos con su aroma, su sensual danza y su fino tacto. Nunca imaginó que esa imagen iba a ser una de esas huellas imborrables que lo asaltarían y le alterarían levemente el fondo de su respiración.

¿Qué debía decir? No podía contarles que el enemigo era una erótica demonio. Pero tampoco quería mentirles. Aunque por otro lado, Lilit no representaba ninguna amenaza para el santuario.

-Yo…- balbuceó un poco, intentando ganar tiempo para que una buena y creíble excusa llegara a su mente a tiempo. Carraspeó –Estaba probando un nuevo ataque… creo que me excedí un poco—

Los caballeros arquearon las cejas, incrédulos.

-Maestro…- Kiki se sentó en el borde de la cama -¿Peleó con algún gato montés? Mírese nomás… está arañado de pies a cabeza—comentó con bastante inocencia el pequeño, logrando que los demás caballeros lo observaran con desconfianza. Mu tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras una risita nerviosa se escapaba de su boca.

"_¡Me lleva la que me trajo!"_

-Mu, ¿seguro que solo fue eso?— preguntó Saga -¿Te peleaste con un gato montes?—

-No…-

-¿Entonces?—Aioria señaló con un ligero movimiento los zarpazos en el brazo del pelilila.

-Cosmos—contestó rápidamente el caballero de Aries –Fue mi cosmos—

-¿Tu propio cosmos te arañó?— replicó el caballero de Leo.

-Ajap, y mi cosmos me golpeó con un guante de boxeo— comentó con burla Ikki, logrando que los demás observaran con incredibilidad a Mu.

-De hecho, eso podría ser posible—habló el rubio caballero de Virgo.

-¿Lo del guante de boxeo?—

Shaka giró el rostro hacia Seiya, frunciendo el ceño mas de lo normal a causa del tonto comentario–Si Mu estaba entrenando, es probable que al no poder controlar su Cosmos éste halla sido repelido y por lo tanto lo hubiera auto-atacado, causando esas heridas—

-¡E-eso es!—Mu sonrió nuevamente, presa del nerviosismo. Agradeció mentalmente a todos los dioses el comentario del caballero budista. Inconscientemente le había salvado el pellejo.

Un par de comentarios evasivos, miradas recelosas y buenos deseos de recuperación, y los caballeros salieron de la casa de Aries no muy convencidos por la explicación de Mu. De todos modos, lo importante era que Mu se encontraba consciente.

-Saga...- Kanon llamó la atención de su gemelo, mientras hablaba despacio para no ser escuchado por nadie -¿Deberia decirle a Mu que su baño olía a sexo post-orgía?-

Saga negó con la cabeza -Vamos a guardarle el secreto. Mas tarde vemos como lo chantajeamos- rieron maliciosamente y se perdieron de vista.

Al final solo quedaron en la habitación un sonriente caballero de Escorpio y Camus.

-¡Caramba! ¡Que polvo tan violento te echaste para quedar exhausto por 3 días! – carcajeó Milo, logrando que el color de piel de Mu palideciera mas de lo normal.

-¿Perdón?-

-No me hagas caso, hombre. Que bien que ya te recuperaste… - El peliazul le dio unas leves palmadas en el hombro, a lo que Mu se quejó un poco por el dolor -Por cierto, esos zarpazos de gatúbela se quitan con aloe y manzanilla—

Mu observó sorprendido a Milo. Sabía que aquel hombre era de aquellos que no se guardaban las cosas y su burla iba mas allá de la casualidad, era demasiado evidente. ¿Acaso Milo presenció la escena con Lilit?

El caballero de Escorpio notó que Mu lo escudriñaba con la mirada, así que dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su acompañante.

-Vámonos Camus, no valla a ser que a _Lilit_ le den ganas de corromper a Mu y no quiero ser un estorbo—

La quijada de Mu cayó al suelo y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

- ¿Q-que dijiste…?

Sin embargo Milo ya se había marchado, tan rápido como soltó la lengua. Mu sintió una gota helada corriendo por toda su espina dorsal y ladeó levemente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos verdes en el caballero de hielo que aún permanecía a su lado.

- ¿T-tú sabías que esto pasaría, verdad Camus?-

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no— Camus asintió con su estoica mirada glacial -Pero 'traté' de detenerlo-

-Lo cual significa que no hiciste nada, cierto?—recriminó el ariano.

-_-Oui_...—asintió sin mucho remordimiento -¿Para que me esforzaba si de todas formas iba a ignorarme?—

El caballero de Aries meditó unos leves segundos.

-Sabia decisión—concluyó –-Sabia decisión-

-¡Por supuesto que fue una sabia decisión!—desde afuera de la habitación gritaba Milo, que al parecer no se había ido del todo – ¡Gracias a mi influencia, Mu se volvió hombrecito!-

-Te agradecería que fueras más discreto con tus comentarios— respondió el caballero de Aries.

-¿Y que si no?—chilló Milo, desafiante.

-Quedará en tu conciencia el haber tachado mi buen nombre—replicó el lemuriano. Vio que Milo se asomaba a la habitación, con expresión escéptica.

-¿No piensas chantajearme? Si serás tonto Mu, debiste ofrecerme dulces o drogas o algo así…—el escorpiano se encogió de hombros y se perdió de vista.

Mu tomó aire con fuerza para gritar y exigirle un poco de respeto, pero Camus negó con la cabeza, llamando su atención.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo discutir con Milo. Te lo digo por experiencia—el peliazul dio medio vuelta para irse, y cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta volteó la mirada hacia Mu -Felicidades—

-¿Por qué?—lo miró confundido el hombre de cabello Lila. Camus se encogió de hombros

–Por convertirte en _Bar Mitzvah_ [2] — y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a un sonrojado caballero.

"_Si supieran…"_ suspiró y cerró los ojos. Debía concentrar su energía ahora para poder regenerar su adolorido cuerpo. Ya después le preguntaría a Milo cómo diablos sabía de la existencia de Lilit. O mejor no le preguntaría, no quería ni imaginar a un burlón caballero exigiendo que le contara su encuentro íntimo con lujo de detalles.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Pero la toqué!—el caballero de Escorpio se paseaba por toda la habitación. La criatura de alas demoniacas lo observó con desconfianza –Le agarré las tetas y ella me agarró el paquete y...-

-Y eso no sirvió para nada—lo cortó tajante Lilit –No cumpliste con esa sencilla misión—

-¡Claro que si!—protestó un indignado Milo –Si cumplí con la misión, sólo que sustituí a la virgen por otra—

-Idiota—la mujer negó con la cabeza -Solo era útil la energía de la doncella, no de la impura—dijo aludiendo a Shaina.

-Bueno, pero la energía 'física' de la impura fue muchísimo mejor. Si vieras lo bien que me respondió…- Milo notó que la mujer meneaba la cabeza y botaba un suspiro de impaciencia. El peliazul mordió sus labios y gruñó por lo bajo –Está bien… lo admito… fallé—el hombre tragó saliva – ¡Pero fue solo por esta vez! Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, sobre todo si hay mujeres de por medio…— Milo calló al escuchar una risa por parte de Lilit. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba. No era burlona, ni sarcástica, ni malvada, era una risa… sincera.

El caballero de Escorpio aprovechó el momento de confianza para decirle a Lilit que no deseaba dejar la orden de Athenas. Aunque sería muy interesante acompañarla en sus travesuras y 'misiones', pertenecer al santuario era un sueño que había deseado desde que tenía uso de razón, y no quería dejarlo todo tirado para hacer algo que normalmente lograba con mucha facilidad por naturaleza.

Lilit respetó su decisión y mantuvo su oferta intacta por si decide cambiar de opinión algún día.

-Si decides aceptar, invócame—dijo ella. Milo torció la boca en una semi-sonrisa coqueta

-¿Puedo invocarte aunque no precisamente para hablar de la oferta?-

-No—cortó tajante

- ¬¬ ¡Que aburrida!—exclamó el peliazul y se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, pues temía que Lilit se enojara. Sin embargo notó que la mujer ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario. Se dio cuenta que su piel brillaba con un bonito tono dorado, tenía los ojos mas vivaces y su actitud inspiraba frescura. Incluso, nunca pensó que respondería tan bien… pensó que aquella súcubo lo castigaría por no darle energía suficiente a Aiperos, pero al parecer a la mujer no parecía importarle el motivo de su visita al santuario.

La observó unos segundos hasta que brincó en su sitio, al recordar algo.

-TE TIRASTE A MU, CIERTO?—Milo la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo índice –Lo encontraron en su habitación casi muerto. Dime… ¿Porqué EL y no YO?—chilló el peliazul, cruzando los brazos.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, tu alma y tu mente es muy sucia- la mujer suspiró -La de Mu no- comentó con un tono suave, mas propio de un gemido de excitación. Milo la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Y que tal tiraba? Porque Mu se ve muy tímido… Apuesto mi hígado a que te dejó a medias y tuviste que fingir un orgasmo para no hacerlo sentir mal, cierto?—preguntó con sorna.

-Por supuesto que no—respondió a la defensiva - Pude obtener bastante energía con toda la semilla que derramó- la chica sonrió. Milo también sonrió, era algo difícil encontrar mujeres que hablaran tan abiertamente de su vida sexual… aunque bueno, Lilit no era humana.

-Te puedo asegurar que mi semilla es mil veces mejor… ¿segura que no quieres probar, ricura?—

- No gracias. No serias muy rentable que digamos…- Lilit se acercó al ventanal de la habitación del caballero, tomando un brinco para quedar de pie, dispuesta a irse-Si a mucho, la energía que obtendría de ti apenas me serviría para peinarme el cabello.-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si ni siquiera me has probado?— preguntó muy indignada el peliazul.

- No necesito hacerlo… ya me basté bastante de las semillas que desperdiciabas cuando eras un adolescente—la demonio sonrió con malicia y desplegando sus alas se marchó lejos. Milo aún continuaba viendo al infinito con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"_Auch…"_

-Condenada— Milo se encogió de hombros, decidido a ignorar aquel comentario que lo había herido en lo más profundo.

Caminó hasta la entrada de su templo al sentir un cosmos bastante conocido por él. Allí lo estaba esperando Shaina vestida de manera informal con un vestido violeta que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y largas piernas. Aún portaba la máscara.

-¿Ya estas listo para el concierto de Celine Dion?—comentó la peliverde, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

-¿Quién diablos es Celine Dion?— preguntó confuso el caballero de Escorpio, como si le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma. Notó entonces, cómo Shaina apretaba los puños y se remangaba las mangas del vestido. No tenía que ser adivino para saber que aquella mujer estaba enojada.

Y Milo no entendía el porqué.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**[N/A]**

[1] ¡Oh meu deus!: Oh mi dios en portugués

[2] Bar Mitzvah: En la tradición judía, varón que ha alcanzado madurez.

¡Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado! Ya se que prometí no demorarme mucho con la publicación del fic, pero como me fui de viaje se me hizo medio dificil la subida jejeje.

¡Bienvenido 2011! Y como dije al principio: _"El que esté libre de pecado, que me tire la primera piedra"_


End file.
